


I love the way you are dancing with my demons

by Darth_Sybilla



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Borrowing a few things from my SW:TOR character, But still spoiler alert, Confusion, Emo Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Possible Character Death, Possible Spoilers, Romance incoming!, Sithy bussiness, Slowly build relationship, Taking place after the episode VII
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Sybilla/pseuds/Darth_Sybilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is captured by the First order (again). His fate seems inevitable, but he is saved thanks to the arrival of the powerful sith lord. And not just once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Masked demon vs. hooded demon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Darth Abeloth is purely mine, though she shares some similarities with my SW:TOR sith sorcerer. But not her personality, my sorc is a bitch.
> 
> I'm not that good english speaker as I want to be and I hope it doesn't degrade my story much.  
> Thank you for reading this and leaving comments full of constructive criticism!

He opened his eyes and looked around. He was knocked off for a while, now tied to an interrogation chair, which was uncomfortable as hell. The last thing he remembered was gunfire. Lots of gunfire. Big hole in the side of his precious X-wing, fire illuminating the scenery of terror. The village full of innocent people burned to the ground. Villagers who were helping him, slaughtered mercilessly. He wished he'd never landed there. Hundreds of lifes lost, their blood on his hands. And as if it wasn't enough, he had no idea where BB-8 was. Did he escape? Was he alone on that god-forsaken planet? Or was he somewhere here? ,,Damn it", he sighed for himself. Was his mission compromised? The whole Resistance was counting on him doing his job. And he failed. He failed general Organa, he failed every single one of them.

He sighed again. 'Don't panic. You're not dead yet. You can think of something.' he was talking to himself in his head when suddenly he heard the door open and there he was. The only person in the whole galaxy who kind of scared him.

Kylo Ren slowly circled the room and finally stopped right before him. ,,Poe Dameron of the Resistance I presume." said Ren, but it was not a question. He already read it in his head, and Poe knew it, because he felt him panfully penetrating his mind.

,,Be damned, you masked freak. I ain't telling you anything!." Kylo Ren laughed.

,,You don't even know my intentions with you."

,,What?"

,,Fool. I won't interrogate you. I already know everything I need. Every little detail about your ... heroic mission. And I will gladly let you finish it." Poe remained silent, confused.

,,Of course I won't let you go just like that. First, we are going to change you a bit. With a little help of drugs, torture and brain implant, you are going to be a brand new person. My little puppet."

Poe was now officialy scared. His mind was overwhelmed with crazy non-functional plans for escape, but before he could do anything, Ren was holding a syringe. He took his arm, found a vein and ...

,,Kylo Ren." said the ice cold voice on the other side of the interrogation chamber.

Ren froze and dropped the syringe, visibly shaken, but he quickly gathered himself and replied: ,,Darth Abeloth."

'Now this is crazy. Kylo Ren himself is scared of someone? That can't be good.' thought Poe and waited for the stranger to show herself.

She slowly approached Ren, her face hidden under the hood belonging to the dark robe she was wearing. A lightsaber was hanging on the left side of her belt. She was so small, so tiny next to Ren, yet her aura was huge and terrifying.

,,I-I didn't expect you to come here, my lord." said Ren with shaking voice. Poe couldn't see his expression because of his mask, but Kylo Ren looked like he wanted to run away like a rabbit.

,,That is the point. No one expects me thanks to my ability to hid my presence in the Force, so I can make inspections and other special missions for the Supreme leader." she replied, her voice cold and calm, almost robotic. The echo of her voice was travelling down Poe's spine, freezing him.

,,Find your general and prepare your mission details, maps and datapads. And don't you dare to hide something from me. You know the price for that."

,,Y-yes, my lord." said Ren and quickly left the room. Poe was staring at the mysterious sith, not sure what to think. She looked at him, her face still hidden, only two red eyes glowing in shadows. He felt her as she was touching his mind with the Force. He could resist Ren a little, but to her he was like open book, unable to do anything but watch her browsing his private memories and thoughts. But unlike the Knight of Ren, she was gentle. She did not move for a while, looking in his eyes. He could not stand her fiery red gaze, so he focused on the weird pendant on her neck. A little cube. A mystery, just like it's owner.

She finally moved, like she woke up from a trance. ,,Who are they? And why are they important?" she asked and Poe sensed a little emotion in her voice.

,,I don't understand." he replied quietly, confused again. These dark fellows should learn how not to talk in riddles.

,,Those people in your mind. They are not your relatives, your blood. The are strangers. Why are they important to you?" He finally started to understand. She probably meant his team.

,,Well ... they are my friends. I love them. That's it."

,,So you use them?"

,,No! I don't have to. They help me when I need it. And I help them."

She was silent for another minute, like she was processing the information she just recieved. ,,Love." she whispered and left the room.

,,Now that was weird." said Poe to himself. He again didn't know what to think. She was terryfying for sure, but when she asked him those questions, she was almost like a little girl. One very very very scary sithy child. And she scared Kylo Ren, so Poe was obviously in her team, if he was to pick one. Well, he won't be brainwashed for the next couple of hours thanks to her unexpected visit and he was grateful. And hoped she'd make Ren's life hell.


	2. What's wrong with that sith?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Abeloth begins her inspection, but Poe's mind is distracting her ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of my first fic ever. Damn english ... I can write so much better in czech! But I'm writing it for you, guys, so english it is. Hope I will get better with every chapter.

,,Is this all you have?" she asked with boredom in her voice.

  
,,Yes, my lord." said Kylo Ren and general Hux unisono.

  
,,Leave me then."  
General Hux bowed, but Ren stood still.

  
,,Is there something you need, Ren?" the woman asked.

  
,,Yes, my lord, I ... I just wanted to ask ... how long are you planning to stay?" Kylo's voice sounded nervous, but determined.

  
,,Until I'm sure I don't have to kill you for incompetence. Or dumb questions." Ren swallowed.  
,,Supreme leader Snoke wants me to be particularly thorough. It will take a couple of days. Oh, one more thing: all operations are at hold until I'm finished or Supreme leader says otherwise."

Kylo Ren, the migthy Knight of Ren, bowed in relieve that he was not going to die today and left Darth Abeloth's temporary office with general Hux right behind him.

  
She was finally alone. She cherished the silence, but she could not focus on work. Her mind was with that human prisoner she met before. He was weird. His head was full of people who were not his family, but he cared about them. He loved them. He used one rather odd term - friends. She's never heard of that. Her father always taught her that blood is all that matters. Care about no one, but honor and protect your blood. And everyone she's ever met in her life seemed to do so. Not that she's met many people, locked in that dungeon for so long...  
She pushed those thoughts in the back of her mind and started to do what she did best - finding flaws and mistakes in plans of others.

* * *

 

,,That little bitch!" Kylo ren cursed angrily. ,,I can't start my plan and transform that pilot because of her. Argh!" his lightsaber was cutting through everything around him. General Hux stood aloof, watching the knight performing his dance of death.

  
,,Why don't you ask Supreme leadear Snoke for permission?" Hux asked.

  
,,You know exactly why. Abeloth is his favorite pet, he won't go against her." Ren replied, heavy breathing.

  
,,Then don't be such a coward and ask her directly." Hux smirked.

  
,,I might as well commit suicide. Can't go against her when she has _that_."  
,,Fair enough." said Hux, thinking.

* * *

 

The mountain of datapads was unending. She made herself a cup of tea and took a break.

Suddenly she felt a presence of that prisoner's mind. He was closer and closer. Another mind was present near him, probably a stormtrooper guard leading him somewhere. They stopped, the other mind walked away, but the prisoner was still there. Why? What was going on? She was curious, so she left her little office and entered the room where she felt that mind roaming.

* * *

 

Poe was finally able to move after long hours of being tied to that uncomfortable interrogation chair. His new cell was small, but cozy and he even had a bed! Well, it looked more like a doormat than a bed, but he was happy for it nevertheless. He stretched his finally unrestrained body and looked around. The room he was in had several other cells, small blocks with forcefield walls to keep prisoners inside. He was the only one being held here, though, wondering when will Kylo Ren fulfill his promise about brainwashing. Sad smile played on his face when he was thinking about his friends back on D'Qar. Will he ever see them again? Clenching his fists, he punched the forcefield infront of him. And again. And again. And again. And again, when the door opened and that mysterious sith girl entered the room.

  
,,You don't have to try, you'll only hurt yourself. Those forcefields are impenetrable." she said, slowly getting closer to Poe's cell.

  
,,What, talking from your expirience?" said Poe with more angry voice than he intended.   
Silence filled the room for an uncomfortably long moment. She finally answered.

  
,,Yes."

  
It was a whisper, but Poe heard it. He noticed her hands were shaking a little bit. She put them behind her back and asked: ,,What is your name?"

  
,,You already know, right? You know every detail, every memory ... I felt you creeping in my mind earlier."

  
,,Actually, I don't. No one can read other person's mind and thoughts. Those powerful enough can see images, memories, and guess their meaning. I saw you are a pilot, a good one, and your loyalty lies with the Resistance. Some images are linked with strong emotions, so it's easier to guess their meaning. I saw an image of an elderly woman, resemblance with you was unmissable, linked with great sadness. It means you grieve for your mother. Am I right?"

  
Poe caught himself staring in surprise at this mysterious sith. She was still a powerful enemy, but somehow less frightening. He didn't know why she was telling him this, but he was glad he knew it. Kylo Ren liked to keep illusion he could do absolutely anything, but now Poe knew better. He probably has those information about him from other sources.

  
,,It's Poe. Poe Dameron."

  
She made something that almost looked like a smile, but Poe wasn't sure if he really saw it, she was wearing her robes with hood and her face was hidden in shadows. Suddenly she narrowed her back, shook her head a little and said with robotic voice: ,,I am Darth Abeloth, heir to the Emperor, Doom of the old world and Bringer of the new order."

  
,,Fancy titles." said Poe, hoping to ease the tension that suddenly appeared in the room.

  
,,What?" she squeaked. ,,I-I don't ... I mean ... I have to go." she quickly left the room without even looking at Poe. He raised his eyebrows, wondering what the hell was wrong with that sith. She was like two different girls battling each other. But why should he care? She was sith, she was with the First Order, she was the enemy of the Resistance, his enemy ... but he could not hate her like the others. There was something more in her.

__

* * *

 

Darth Abeloth slammed the door behind her, finding herself again in her temporary office. She sat down, sipped her now cold tea and just breathed. Stupid prisoner! He was distracting her from her work on purpose! No, she was the one who came to him ... But he knew she felt his mind, he lured her! Really? Was she that weak that she let one dumb Resistance pilot with no force sensitivity whatsoever play with her? Her, granddaughter of Darth Sidious? NO! She will punish him. She'll force choke him to death. She'll break his neck! She'll strike him with her lightsaber! But his mind was so colourful, so beautiful, so ... alive. Maybe she should punish herself for not being able to resist her curiosity. Promising herself she won't go to see him again, she sat on the floor, meditating. With heavy breathing she let go of reality and became one with the dark side of the force. She felt it flowing through her body and was glad she had an ability to hide her presence in the force. What would she do if Kylo Ren, or even Supreme leader himself found out about her weak moment? She was heir to the Emperor, her destiny was quite clear: create a new Empire and destroy it's enemies, the Republic and the Resistance. She couldn't hesitate.


	3. Coldness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Abeloth discovers Kylo Ren's plans and decides to interrupt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is fairly short, I'm aware of that. The beggining is a little odd, but better things are coming, I promise!
> 
> Thank you for Kudos you are leaving. Every one of them gives me motivation to continue my story. :)

Poe was honestly bored. It's been a week since he's been captured and Kylo Ren told him about his master plan to turn him into walking evil vegetable, but nothing happened. He also haven't seen that sithy girl since she ran away from his cell. Was she still there on this vessel of evil? He spent a lot of time thinking about her, much more than he cared to admit. Darth ... what was that ... Azatoth? He came to the conclusion that she was not that ordinary, purely evil member of the First Order. If so, she would choke him instead of just running away. She seemed confused, like she came here from a different world. 

* * *

 

,,In the name of the Emperor, stop it already!" she was screaming in her head. He was thinking about her again, she felt his emotions, curiosity and a lot of mixed feelings and it was distracting her from her work. For the last couple of days he was torturing her with his thoughts and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop feeling his mind. He was so close, literally just behind the wall and his mind was working tirelessly from morning to evening, colours and images dancing and interrupting her focus. But, as much as she didn't want to admit it, part of her was enjoying this. Pulses of his thoughts kept her calm and warm, the feeling she has never experienced before.

  
The mountain of datapads was significatly smaller than a week ago. She was browsing the information with expirienced eye, reading something called "Operation Mannequin show". It was a lot of words, but when she saw a name Poe Dameron, she decided to read it whole. Slowly she was realizing Kylo Ren's intentions with his prisoner. He wanted to destroy his colorful mind and turn him into mindless puppet. Suddenly it slammed her in the face: realization of that shocked her. She could not withstand the thought of that pilot's mind being gone forever. Dameron. His name was Dameron. But how could she save him? She has never saved anyone before. She killed many, but never saved.

* * *

 

Poe was humming his favorite song, tapping with his fingers the same melody. He had a plan. He would rather die than serve Kylo Ren. He will wait until the guards will take him out and try to escape. If he dies trying, that'll work too. When he is dead, Ren will not be able turn Poe againts his own people. He wished they'd came for him, but when they finally did, he felt he was not ready. But he had to do it.

  
Two stormtroopers entered the prison room, along with the mysterious Darth. When they turned off the forcefield, Poe punched one stromtrooper in the helmet and reached for his blaster, but suddenly he could not move. He raised his gaze, seeing the sith lady with outstretched arm, holding him with the Force.

  
,,Freeze him in the carbonite." she said with emotionless voice and let him go, but his hands and legs were already restrained.

  
His plan was a big failure and now he's going to be a First Order's fancy decoration. But he will not beg for mercy. He will not scream. Screw them! Screw them all! He could not feel but being a little betrayed by the sithy girl. He talked to her only twice, but she was always quite nice to him, well, for a sith. But he would be a fool to expect something else from her kind.   
They took him to the huge room full of various machines and put them into one that looked like a weird elevator. Sith gave an order and he felt how coldness was creeping around him, touching his legs. He was afraid, but his face was made from stone. Being frozen in carbonite for ages was fate far worse than death. He closed his eyes and hummed his favorite song again.   
It was a lullaby.

  
She recognized the melody and felt her heart beating so fast and so loud she was worried everyone on this ship could hear that. His mind was fading until it was gone completely. Darth Abeloth suddenly felt so cold, alone in the whole universe again. No colors left, just grey.


	4. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe wakes up, confused, and gets a chance to save himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is coming a little earlier. Yaay!  
> And it even has a tiny cliffhanger. ^^
> 
> Thank you guys for reading my work. I know there are armies of much better writers (who are not strugling with language) and I love every one of you who spends her/his time reading my story! Děkuji!

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

That annoying sound woke him up from his dream. He was flying among the stars and there was peace in the whole galaxy. No war, no killing, only peace ...  
Something was wrong. He tried to move, but his body was so heavy. His head was terribly hurting. This was the worst hangover ever.

  
,,Master? I think he's waking up!"  
He heard synthetic voice of a droid and tried to open his eyes so he could see the source of it. Light blinded him for a moment, but when he got used to the brightness of the fluorescent tube above him, he saw a familiar hooded person standing next to the bed he was lying on. Red eyes glowing in the shadows, watching him closely.

  
,,Mr. Dameron?" said the droid on the other side of the bed and gave him some water. Poe swallowed the refreshing liquid and looked around. It was a small medbay for only one patient. He heard the silent purr of engines and he figured out he's on the ship. But it looked different from the huge First Order's cruiser he was kept on. And he noticed he was not wearing his orange pilot suit anymore. Somebody dressed him in plain black tee-shirt and trousers looking a lot like a part of a uniform. First order's officer's uniform.

  
,,2V, go and check if autopilot is working properly." said the sith.

  
,,Yes, my lord." the droid replied and quickly left the room, leaving them alone. Silence filled the space between them for a long moment. He expected to feel her browsing his thoughts, but he felt nothing.

  
,,How are you feeling?" she finally broke the silence.

  
,,Why do you care?" he asked and noticed he was not tied up. She kept him unrestrained, what a foolish mistake. He looked at her with defiance in his eyes. Her partially visible mouth were downturned in sadness and she looked tired with her shoulders slumped and head tilted to one side. Her right arm was bandaged up to the elbow and she was wearing a different robe, black with red ornaments.

  
,,Are you hungry? 2V-R8 will cook something for you." she said almost in whisper.  
He barely ate a thing the last few days and his stomach was protesting loudly. He nodded, deciding he'd play along for a while until he gets better. She quickly left and before he could say 'X-wing' 2V-R8 was there with his meal.

,,Is there anything else you need, Mr. Dameron?" 2V asked eagerly. ,,A cup of tea, perhaps? Or coffee? A hoth bath? Foot massage? Just say the word. I was made to serve!"  
He chuckled on the eagerness of the droid. The food was amazing, it was even better than meals he ate in those few restaurants he had a chance to visit.

  
,,What about an explanation?" Poe said quietly so the Sith could not hear him in case she was near.

 

,,Please specify your request."

 

,,Tell me where are we, for the start."

  
,,We are currently aboard of my master's private ship Fury: Class imperial interceptor."

  
,,Where are we flying?"

  
,,I'm afraid I don't know that, my master didn't mention our next destination."

  
Poe slightly shook his head in rejection. He could not believe this was really happening. He was aboard of the Imperial ship owned by mysterious, but powerful Darth, headed to nowhere. A while ago he was a carbonite decoration, but for some reason he was there, alive and well, and unrestrained. It did not make any sense.

  
,,Tell me, droid, how long was I out?" Poe asked.

  
,,Let me see. It took my master three hours to get off of the master Ren's battleship with you. We travelled another two hours to get to the safe distance so master Ren couldn't sense you when you wake up. Our ship unfortunatelly lacks the equipment for getting people out of carbonite, so my master had to improvise. Building the machine that got you out took my master another five hours, but she started right away when we left the battleship, so it's eight hours. You were in the kolto tank for another twelve hours and you were sleeping for another seven hours, so in total you were out for twenty-seven hours."

  
,,Wow, that was really... exhausting. Thank you, 2V-R8." said Poe, processing it.

  
,,It's my honor to serve!"

  
,,2-V!" the Sith called from a different part of the ship via intercom and they both heard a thud.

  
,,Master!" squeaked the droid and ran away. Poe slowly got up from bed, puting the rest of his meal aside, testing if his body is working properly again. When he found out he is quite fine, he put on his boots and ran after the droid. That ship was awesome. Huge, yet not for a large crew. It made a cozy home for a few people, but it seemed the sith and the droid were only residents. He heard whining and when he found the source, he ended up on the bridge. The ship was speeding forward. A lot of computers, three chairs, two for pilots and one for the commander with a huge projection of the galaxy infront of it. He loved it the first time he saw it and wished he could try and pilot it someday. He never said that to anyone, but technology of their enemies fascinated him.

  
Infront of one of many consoles was lying lifeless body of the Sith, her droid desperately trying to wake her.  
,,Master! Master, wake up!" he cried almost like a human. ,,I told you to stop, but you are so stubborn. Oh, master!" He turned to Poe, who was just watching this whole scenery with mixed feelings.

  
,,I'm afraid I need to ask for your help, Mr. Dameron. I can't both fly the ship and take care of my master. She told me you are a pilot. The ship is currently on autopilot, but we are approaching an asteroid belt and Fury can't safely maneuver only with autopilot. It needs a good pilot. It needs you."

  
Poe smirked, his wish was granted so quickly.  
,,Good pilot? I am the best damn pilot in the universe. Watch this ship dance!"

 

,,I would love to watch, Mr. Dameron, but unfortunately my master is sick and needs my help."

  
2V-R8 took the sith into his steel arms and said: ,,I will be in the medbay if you need anything. And thank you, Mr. Dameron. My master was right, you are truly exceptional."

  
,,Wait, she said that about me?" asked Poe, but 2V was already gone, so he focused on piloting. He never saw a ship like this one, but he could fly anything, right? After a few minutes in pilot's chair it was not so different from his X-wing. He saw about a dozen huge rocks and boulders floating in the middle of nothingness of space. He made a few maneuvers and asteroids were behind him. 'That was easy.' he thought, but when he raised his eyes from the computer, he saw it was just a beginning. Thousands of asteroids with really tight space between them. Poe was not sure about the size of the ship he was piloting, so he flew through the biggest holes he managed to find. It went pretty smooth, he was the best after all. No accident, no damage and the ship was successfully behind the asteroid belt.

  
,,Excelent work, Mr. Dameron!" said 2V when he appeared on the bridge. ,,You should go and take some rest, your body went through a massive shock when my master took you out of the carbonite. I'll make sure it's safe to turn the autopilot on."

  
,,Thanks, 2V." said Poe. Adrenalin was still running through his veins. He left the bridge and found himself in the main room with huge holocom and a few sofas. Nobody was paying attention to him now, and he intended to use it to his advantage. He chose randomly and opened one door. Kitchen. He wanted to walk away, when he realized: kitchen means knifes. He searched a few drawers when he finally found one, long and sharp. Leaving the kitchen, he was thinking which door he'll try now. He opened the ones right next to the kitchen. Medbay. The bed where he's been lying several moments ago was now occupied by someone else. She was facing him with her back covered with waterfall of bright red hair. Silence in this room was dirupted only by beeping of the medical equipment.

He slowly approached her. She looked quite like an ordinary human when she was not wearing her sith robe. He went closer, scanning her lifeless body with his curious eyes. She was wearing plain black tee-shirt and black leggins favoring her curves, her right hand shining white with clean bandage. 'Pathetic sleeping sith.' Poe thought. He tightened his grip around the knife. He killed a lot, enemy pilots with his X-wing, even a few on the ground when he was forced to land. But this was a cold-blooded murder. He knew he had to kill her, it was either her or him. Maybe something would finally make some sense if he did kill her. He sighed and went around the bed to face her. Her face was hidden under her hair. Poe grabbed a few strands, revealing her neck. Her hair was soft. He sighed again, battling his desire to finally look upon her face. Sighing the third time he gave up and gently adjusted her messy hairstyle until he finally saw her. He was expecting a lot: bruises, scars, burns, ugly tattoos ... but not this.


	5. When she's not trying to kill me, we're quite a good team!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe, after hearing 2V's long monologue, changes his opinion on the sith. And then he has to fight for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poe is getting to like her. Fluffy moments are coming soon!
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

She was astonishing. She was pale and her veins were visibly purple, but she was beautiful nonetheless. Her nicely shaped   
lips were black so she looked like a queen of darkness. Poe only imagined how she looked like before she changed like that.   
She must have been an angel. Now she was an angel of death. A knife in his hand was growing heavier every second. He was not a murderer. He could not just kill her, lying in the bed, so defenseless, so vulnerable. He did not hate her enough. In fact,   
he did not hate her at all. He heard steps and quickly hid the knife in his right boot.

  
,,Ah, Mr. Dameron. I am so sorry. I had to put my master here because of her condition. I will prepare a bed for you in   
another room. Please, I must ask you not to stare at her. She is hiding her face for a reason." said 2V and quickly put her   
hair back so they were covering her face again. He squeezed her shoulder shortly and sighed.  
,,Darth Abeloth. Deadful name, but she is the best master I could've wished for. The first thing she did when we first met   
was removing my restraining chip, so I could make my own decisions. Even if I am only a droid, she didn't want me to be her   
slave, she gave me freedom. And I chose to serve her, because I think she is an embodiment of hope for this galaxy. It is   
very ironical she's sharing a name with the bringer of chaos when she represents a new world. I often ask myself, how someone like her can be a master of the dark side? It's like she has two sides, one human and other ... beast. She is no saint, she did a lot of terrible things. But with her history... She has a lot of secrets, though. She's never fully opened to anyone, facing everything alone. She's barely twenty-six and yet she went through unimaginable..." 2V slowly silenced himself, checking his master's vitals on the screen.

Poe did not say anything, lost in his own thoughts. He was not afraid of this sith anymore. He saw her in a new light. Somethings were finally clear, but he was still confused. Was she doing all of this because she wanted to ... help him? But why in the galaxy would she do such a thing?

  
,,What is her history?" Poe finally asked.

  
,,I am sure my master will tell you when the time is right." 2V replied, looking at Poe.

  
,,How can you be so sure?"

  
,,Well, I just know. I saw what you did not. She barely knows you and yet she risked everything to save you. You were frozen   
in carbonite for a reason. You witnessed her slip up. It was supposed to keep you away from fire Kylo Ren would undoubtedly ignite and she could not allow him to see you two were talking. My master is a prominent figure among the First order, but she can't just take what she wants. Yet she managed to convince Supreme leader Snoke you are much more valuable the way you are, not as a puppet and she will handle your case personally. Master Ren was furious and tried to cut you in half with his lightsaber, but my master stopped him with her hand. Only the Force stopped him from aputating her arm, but with his strenght he managed to cause her some burns. When you were finally onboard Fury, she smiled - something I haven't seen a very long time. She quickly came up with a plan to free you from carbonite and dismantled half of her beloved ship to build a machine that could do it. I have to admit I was sceptical, but she managed to do it in only five hours. And then you died ... your body could not handle the shock. That was the first time I saw her cry.   
But she wasn't giving up yet. She channeled enormous amount of the Force and brought you back to life. We moved you to the   
kolto tank and she sat there those twelve hours with you, channeling the Force and keeping you alive, injecting herself with   
stimulants so she wouldn't pass out. I told her like thousand times to stop, that she was hurting herself, but she is so   
stubborn sometimes ... I don't know what you said to her or what she saw inside you, but she was determined to save you at   
any cost. And she succeeded. I only hope she is going to recover soon, I hate to see her vulnerable. She has many enemies and she's made another, a powerful one, because she decided you were somehow important."

  
Poe listened to the droid's endless monologue with his eyes widened and jaw dropped. She went through hell just to save his   
sorry ass. But why? He was getting used to the fact that his life didn't make any sense anymore, but this ... this was simply   
crazy.

  
,,Why are you telling me this?" Poe asked when he recovered from the shock a little.

  
,,Because I know she wouldn't. And I need you to know that she is not that evil sith she looks like. She is far more." 2V   
said and squeezed Poe's shoulder for a change.

  
Suddenly a massive blow deafened them. They both ran from the medbay only to find a huge hole in the hull of the ship. When the dust settled, they saw a twi'lek, two rattataki and a chiss entering the ship. They were ugly, dressed in tatters and   
armed to teeth. Pirates.

  
,,Give me a weapon, 2V, quickly!" Poe yelled at the droid.

  
,,We've got a lot of blasters, but we can't use them now. It would be suicide in space! But-!" 2V was thinking aloud. He   
opened the back of the sofa and handed Poe an old practice blade, just in time so he could dodge an attack and strike back.   
The pirates were armed with vibroswords. Poe wasn't trained for sword fights, he only knew some basics, but he did his best.

  
,,I am not programmed for combat!" squeeked the droid, dodging two pirates' attacks. He grabbed a chair and managed to take down one pirate with it. ,,But I'm getting used to it!"

  
Poe knew he was losing, not attacking, only defending himself. He lured two pirates away from 2V so he could fight just one   
of them and felt a vibrosword ripping his shirt and skin of his shoulder.

  
,,In fact, it's strangely compelling!" 2V said, delivering a major hit to the second pirate, but he suddenly stopped. The   
pirate successfuly struck back and pierced 2V with his vibrosword. He fell to the floor, sparks of electricity jumping from   
his metal chest.

  
,,No!" screamed Poe and fought like a beast, but he could not beat three pirates. One of them cut Poe's arm, causing him to   
drop the sword. He kneeled, took the knife he hid in his boot earlier and stabbed the twi'lek to his chest. He retreated, but   
two other pirates grabbed  Poe's arms, waiting for the twi'lek to remove the knife from his body and execute him. He swung his vibrosword and Poe closed his eyes. He survived the First order only to be killed by pirates?

  
But the expected death never came. He opened his eyes and saw they were all frozen in their movements. He intuitively looked behind him. The sith was there with both of her arms outstretched, holding the pirates with the Force. Her eyes were glowing with bloody red. She was angry and terrifying, the ordinary human in her was gone.

  
,,How dare you!" she screamed with voice sounding not entirely like it belonged to her and broke their necks in the matter of   
seconds. She screamed again, breathing heavily.

  
,,Hey, calm down, sith! It's me, Poe, apparently your favorite prisoner!"

  
She looked at him, confused. Her eyes slowly went back to their usual red and she sat on the floor, looking around.

  
,,You alright?" he asked her, still keeping his distance.

  
,,You are wounded." she said instead of the answer.

  
,,It's nothing. We have to get rid of the pirate ship and repair that hole." said Poe, pointing at the new entrance to the   
Fury.

  
She nodded and stood up. Realizing she is not wearing her hood she quickly turned away from Poe.   
,,Grab some tools in the engine room over there." she pointed to the door next to the kitchen and he did what she said. When   
he returned back, he saw her lifting one of the floor panels carefully with the force and covering the hole with it. It was   
fascinating, but he did not have time to watch. He took a toolbox and started to work on attaching the panel to the hull of   
the ship. She watched his every movement and he felt her gaze on his back, but they were working in silence. When he was   
done, he sprayed the whole patch with a special expanding foam just to make sure there were no holes to trouble them later.   
It was ugly, but it worked.   
The whole ship looked like a mess, but they were alive.

  
,,I have to fix 2V. Can you take us away from that flying trashcan? Just get rid of the pirate ship and autopilot will do the   
rest." She said without looking at him.

  
,,Sure." Poe replied. Weirdness in the air was obvious, but they both focused on their tasks at hand.   
He expertly performed a series of maneuvers and freed the Fury out of the pirate's grasp. He had to admit they were quite a   
good team. But all those questions hanging in the air were choking him.

  
When he came back to the main room, 2V was already fixed.   
,,Thank you, master. Good thing we've got so much spare parts!" the droid said, proud of his new torso. It was a little   
different shade of grey than his other parts, but he didn't seem to mind.   
She just nodded, giving the tools back to the toolbox. She looked exhausted, her messy red hair making her look grotesque.   
She slowly stood up with her loyal droid's help and sighed.

  
,,Our home looks like a scrap-heap." she said quietly.

  
,,I will do whatever I can to make it look better, master. Please, be reasonable and go to sleep."   
She nodded slowly, no energy left for protests.

 

,,Take me to my bed. I don't want to sleep in the medbay."

  
,,I know, my lord. I know."

  
They slowly walked to the door behind the huge holocom. Poe hesitated before coming closer, securing the sith on the other   
side. She looked like a normal girl again, fragile and vulnerable, only a little dark.   
Her room was quite spacious, with a huge bed, a computer, a cabinet, a desk with some papers, a chair and a little nightstand   
with a lamp on it. Her bed was full of pillows of various colours and sizes. They put her on them and she immediately fell   
asleep.

  
,,You should go to sleep, too. Your body needs rest." 2V said when they left the sith's room. Poe nodded, realizing how tired   
he actually is. 2V took him to his room, noticeably smaller than the sith's, but cozy and with everything he needed. 2V   
bandaged his wounds and Poe wrapped himself into the blankets, falling asleep and feeling surprisingly safe.


	6. Lesson one: Trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Abeloth teaches Poe sword fighting and he teaches her to trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter's here! And it contains one fluffy moment! We're getting hot!

Poe heard cries in the distance. They were not loud enough to wake him up, he just rolled over in his bed and continued sleeping. He was floating in a dream, flying in his X-Wing among the stars. One louder cry and a distant thud finally woke him up. He opened his eyes, confused, still half asleep. Stretching his legs he stood up and slowly walked to the main room of the ship. She was there, resting her forehead on the wall. She was shaking and breathing heavily, wearing a hoodie, hiding her face as always.

,,Nightmare?" asked Poe.   
She nodded, still facing the wall. ,,It's almost morning. Prepare for training."

,,What?" asked Poe, a bit shocked.

,,Your skills with the sword are unacceptable. We are currently in the territory of pirates and you should know how to fight   
them without blowing holes to my ship with a blaster." her tone did not allow any protests and she handed him a training   
sword. She took one, too, positioning herself in the combat stance.

,,You are quickly on your feet considering the fact you were dying a few hours ago." Poe said, trying to mimic her.

,,You are quite talkative for someone who died a day ago." she replied, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

,,What about my injuries?"

,,You don't have them anymore. Sithy healing. I healed mine either. Defend yourself!"

Poe quickly moved his arms and parried her attack. Nothing hurt him to his surprise. He raised his hand to tell her to stop and took of his bandages. Nothing. His arm was healed completely. He nodded in admiration and attacked. Sith expertly dodged his attack and before he could turn around she hit him to the back of his knee.

,,You have to be faster!" she yelled at him.

After twenty minutes of training he finally managed to hit her. In fact, his sword barely touched her, but he was satisfied   
with his success.

,,Fine. You'll train tomorrow with me again. 2V will prepare you something for breakfast." she said and before he could say anything back, she was in her room. Poe raised his eyebrows and slowly walked to the kitchen. 2V was already there, cooking some eggs.

  
,,Good morning, Mr. Dameron. How was your sparring with master Abeloth?" 2V asked with genuine interest.

  
,,Fine. But I'd appriciate if she weren't be so bossy. Is she always like that?" Poe was talking with his mouth full of delicious meal.

  
,,Well, I know my master for a very long time and she's never had a companion before. She's used to giving orders, not to be nice." droid answered with concern in his robotic voice.

  
,,Hmmm. She'll teach me how to fight with a sword and I'll teach her how to behave!" Poe grinned at 2V and finished his meal.

  
,,I'll go and run some tests. I did them yesterday, but I won't risk two lifes on the ship with a giant hole." 2V said, leaving.

  
,,Hey, I did a good job fixing it!" yelled Poe with jokingly offended voice. Despite everything that happened he had a great   
morning and nothing could ruin his mood.

* * *

 

He bumped into her when he was leaving the kitchen. She must have taken a shower, a few wet hair locks were hanging from her hood. Her scent reminded him of home and flowers that grew there.

  
,,Sorry." he said quietly and let her in, but did not leave. She sat to the table, eating the breakfast 2V has prepared for her.

  
,,Is there something you need?" she asked after a few minutes of Poe's silence. 'Here we go.' thought Poe and began to talk.

  
,,Why are you always so cold and robotic?" he asked, deciding he was going to be completely honest. He did not think she would kill him for that ... or at least he hoped so.  
She stopped eating, but did not say anything.

  
,,We know each other only a few days and all you've got for me is 'Don't look at my face!', 'Fix the hole in the hull!', 'Pilot the ship!', 'Do this!', 'Do that!'. But you forgot one thing: I am not your servant. You saved me and I'm grateful for that ... but honestly, stop being a bitch. I'd say you must like me according to your behaviour earlier, so act like it." Poe said, thinking if he did not overstep. She clenched her hands into fists, but other than that she did not move. 'Now or never.' Poe thought and continued his monologue.

  
,,What is that with your face, anyway? I saw it, there's no point hiding it anymore."

  
She stood up and quickly approached him. Poe thought she was going to kill him, so he shut his eyes. The end never came and when he looked at her again, she was standing infront of him. She slowly raised her arm and touched his chest right on the place where he had his heart. He somehow expected her to start probing his mind, but she never did that.

  
,,I'm sorry." she whispered instead. Poe was honestly surprised. He was expecting a lot of yelling, a little violence and maybe his own death, not this.

  
,,You don't have to be. Just don't treat me as your slave, okay?" Poe said gently. She shivered hearing the word 'slave'. He did not think she would ever stop surprising him. What would general Organa say if she knew he chastised one of the most powerful enemies they had, for her behavior? He imagined her freaking out and smirked. He was the lord of dangerous stupidity. A silent voice pulled him back from his thoughts.

  
,,How?" she asked quietly, raising her gaze so she could look him in his eyes. She was so small, about a head shorter than Poe and her hood failed to do it's job in this angle.

  
,,Lesson one: trust me." Poe said and slowly removed the hood from her head, revealing her face and touching her cheeks lightly.

  
,,No, please. I'm hideous. It's the darkness... I scare people." she whined, but did not move.

  
,,Shush. You don't scare me." Poe said and smiled at her.   
Her sad face slowly turned to light smile, her unusual eyes piercing him. He could stand her gaze now, knowing it's friendly, not bloodthirsty.

  
,,Can I ask you a question?" Poe asked and she nodded, smile still playing on her black lips.

  
,,Where are we flying?" He noticed her smile flew away, but he finally got the answer.

  
,,First order's main base. I have to report to Supreme leader." she almost whispered, her eyes never leaving his.

  
,,Are you fucking kidding me? It's a joke, right? You can't mean it!" Poe freaked out. ,,You are taking me, the best pilot of   
the Resistance, to the Supreme leader's house? Would he like me more with a ketchup and fries or just with salt?"

  
,,I have to report. I never said anything about you." she said with serious face.

  
,,Yeah, but I can imagine the base being full of sith capable of that mumbo jumbo mind thing. They'd sense me, right?"

  
,,Lesson one: trust me."

  
,,What?"

  
,,I've got a solution."


	7. Fooling the fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Abeloth has a plan how to smuggle Poe to the new ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up some sith lords in this chapter. Snoke's a little idiotic, but he's so grotesque I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and kudos!

General Hux was looking out of the window, watching the stars in the distance.   
,,You wanted to speak with me?" Ren's voice broke the silence of his work station.

  
,,Yes. I believe I've got a solution of our little sithy problem." Hux said with self-satisfied smile and showed Kylo Ren a   
datapad.

  
,,How does it work?" Ren asked excitedly.

 

,,It won't take her powers from her. It fact, it would unleash them in their true greatness."

  
,,You'd make her stronger? How is that supposed to be helpful?"

  
,,I've been watching her for a very long time now. She's very good at hiding, but I'm better. She's unstable. Just press the   
button and the darkness will consume her and preferably kill her. She might be heir to the Emperor, but doesn't look like it.   
Without it, she's just a little girl."

  
,,I like the idea. I imagine it would make quite a chaos. Just unleash it near the Resistance and all our problems are   
solved. Good work, general Hux. Supreme leader Snoke will promote us both. Can't wait to be a Darth!" Kylo Ren was happy.  He will get rid of Darth Abeloth and impress Supreme leader in one step. Nothing could be better than that.  
,,Where is she now?" asked Ren.

  
,,She's headed to the main base. And one more thing: my team has a reason to believe she's awakened the prisoner."

* * *

 

,,Have you ever done this before?" Poe asked while lying down into a crate.

  
,,Never." she replied, covering him with her various pillows and other personal stuff.

  
,,Then how can you be so sure it'll work?"

  
,,No one has a reason to doubt me. It'll work. Just try not to think much." she answered, hiding her face under the hood.   
2V-R8 closed the last crate, put it on the carriage and pushed it through the airlock. The docks were quite ordinary. She checked in and walked right out of the door.  
The main base of the First order was magnificent. Cutting edge technology on every corner, army of battle droids and stormtroopers getting bigger and stronger every day. Supreme leader's palace was standing there like a huge colossus watching everything below. She was walking fast, nodding on ocasional 'My lord' from people around. Focused on her mind and thoughts to be as _loud_ as possible, she walked through the main gate. If everything goes according to her plan, no one will notice her unusual cargo 2V was pulling. Finally she entered the throne room and faced him. Supreme leader Snoke was already waiting for her, sitting on his huge throne.

  
,,Supreme leader Snoke." she bowed lightly, focused on her thoughts. Poe was still calm, that was good.

  
,,Darth Abeloth. Report."

  
,,I took the prisoner. He's in my ship, frozen in carbonite. Taking him away from Ren was a reasonable decision. Luke   
Skywalker is back and he is powerful enough to reverse Ren's brainwashing. We can't risk Resistance's best pilot to be back   
on duty. Him being presumed dead will demoralize them."

  
,,Why don't we just kill him?" asked Snoke, testing her.

  
,,Let our scientist work on better, irreversable brainwashing. I believe the best pilot of the Resistance back from the dead   
and fighting on our side would strike a major blow into rebels' hearts."

  
,,Well well well. Look at you. You are growing to be the Emperor after all. Hey, you!" he pointed on one of his slaves   
sitting in the corner, awaiting orders. ,,Tell Lord Drachus what she said. And be fast!"   
The slave bowed and quickly left with ,,Yes, my master." on his lips.

  
,,What is in those crates? Are you finally moving to my base?" Snoke said with amusement in his voice.

  
,,No, my lord. I need a new ship, my Fury has a big hole in it. Pirates." Darth Abeloth kept her robotic voice, but her mind   
was dancing and twirling and hiding Poe's presence.

  
,,Ah, those wild animals again. We should get rid of them, too."

  
She nodded. ,,If there isn't anything else, I'll be leaving."

  
,,Oh, so soon? I wanted to show you my new toys for interrogations."

  
,,I have a prisoner to transport."

  
,,That is a trifling matter. One of my apprentices can do it for you." said Snoke.

  
,,Thank you, my lord, but I have other matters to attend to and Belsavis just happens to be along the way."

  
,,Is that so? I don't recall giving you the orders ..."

  
,,You did not. But I've discovered another clue in the case of the Dread seed. I want to check it as soon as possible." she   
explained, getting a little nervous it's taking so long.

  
,,Wonderful! Go and find it! With the Dread seed in our hands, the destruction of the Republic and the Resistance will be   
inevitable!" Snoke almost yelled, excited.

  
,,As you say, my lord." she bowed, leaving.

  
,,Darth Freyus will give you a new ship. Use it well and bring me the seed!"

* * *

 

When she left the palace, she stopped and took a few moments for breathing. It worked. She fooled the old man.

  
,,Hold on just a few more minutes. We'll be aboard the new ship soon." she said to one of the crates and felt a relieve flooding his mind.

  
,,We should go, my lord. The longer we're staying here the bigger the chance they'll catch us." said 2V-R8, worried.  
She nodded and quickly headed to docks, 2V following her closely.

She found the office of Darth Freyus and entered the door, not bothering with knocking. He was facing her with his back,   
working on the one of many consoles he had there.   
,,In the name of the Emperor, I said you ..." he turned to her and swallowed the remaining words.

,,Darth Abeloth! What a surprise! I apologize, I thought you were someone else. Lovely to see you again! You look wonderful." he said with the sweetest voice. With his black hair and blue eyes he was attractive and he knew it.

  
,,Darth Freyus, you look fit and deadly, as always. The new color suits you." she answered, pointing at his red robe, with her voice just as sweet.

  
,,How may I be of service, my dear?"

  
,,I need a new Fury. Mine's broken." She approached him, caressing his cheek. ,,I know you won't dissapoint me." she said   
innocently.

  
,,I won't! Just let me look at it." he pushed a few buttons on his console, searching in the database.  
Poe's mind has changed. She felt him being ...upset? The emotion was strong and her own mind could not hide him anymore. She was waching Darth Freyus closely. He raised his gaze from the console with confused look. 'Shit!' she thought, grabbed his head and kissed him. He hugged her tightly, looking at her.

  
,,Well, look at you. Don't you want to take it to my chambers?" he said seductively.

  
,,I'd love to, but unfortunately I've got an apointment to attend to. You know, sithy bussiness. Thank you for the ship!" she   
walked from his office and looked at 2V-R8.

  
,,My lord, I-."

  
,,Shut up, droid." she said, walking as quick as possible without raising suspicion, to the elevator. It took them to the hangar with brand new Fury: Class imperial interceptor waiting for them.

  
,,Quickly. Put the cargo aboard and start the engines, I'll sign the papers and join you soon enough." she ordered and 2V did   
what she said.   
Darth Abeloth signed everything they gave her. That beautiful ship now belonged to her. She hurried inside and they took off,   
hitting the light speed, flying as far away as possible.

She opened the crate with her personal stuff and found Poe lying among her pillows with weird look on his face.

  
,,What's wrong with you? Suicidal much?" she snapped at him.

  
,,Take your hood off, I can't tell if you're being serious when I can't see you face." said Poe, finally leaving the crate   
and stretching his body.

  
,,I am being damn serious, you jerk!" she yelled, but she took her hood off anyhow. ,,I said no emotions, no thinking and   
you'll be safe! But no, you have to be upset! He felt you, you idiot! If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead meat!"

  
,,Yeah, you are all serious, barking orders at me and 2V, saying you have to be quick, but somehow you managed to find time   
for flirting and kissing!" Poe yelled back angrily.

  
,,Seriously? I hate that weasel! He only cares about power, nothing else. But I know his weaknesses and I can manipulate him through it. Getting a new ship normally takes hours! Do you understand?!" she shook her head and made a facepalm. ,,And for the record, I saved your life with that kiss. I made him think about something else so he wouldn't find you. Ugh, I can still feel him. I need to brush my teeth. And I need a shower. And a decontamination, too. Better burn my body and find a new one."

  
He looked at her with guilt in his eyes. ,,I-I apologize. It seemed so real ... you and him, one of your own." Poe said quietly.

  
,,No way! Wait a second ... you were upset because you thought Darth Freyus is my ... really? You should know I don't care about anyone else but me, that is the way of the sith. Idiot." She walked to her new bedroom and closed the door. It looked the same as her old quarters, only her personal things were missing. She'll tell 2V to bring them here. She sat on the bed, thinking. Poe was such an idiot. Relationships were weakness. But somehow, deep inside her, it flattered her. She did not understand that feeling, so she ignored it. But, she fought for him and she wanted him to live. Did she do it because she cared or because she was selfish and wanted to keep him as amusement? She knew the answer already.

Poe decided to take the same room as in the old Fury, the one right next to her's. He sat on the bed, thinking. He was such   
an idiot. 'Really, Poe? A sith?' he asked himself inside his head. He could not help himself. In all of her clumsiness, social awkwardness and darkness, she was somehow ... cute. The realization punched him in the face. 


	8. Lesson two: Tell me what's wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe wants to come back to the Resistance while Darth Abeloth offers him a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as I would like, but new chapter is here! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and kudos :)

Poe could not sleep at night. He was rolling in the bed, his mind busy thinking about his future. The last couple of days was crazy, dangerous and sometimes fun, but he had responsibilities. General Organa must have been worried sick. Maybe they thought he was dead and buried him already. He had to contact the Resistance. 'Will she approve?' he asked himself, thinking about the sith that became a part of his life so quickly. She claimed not to care about anyone, but she saved his ass, and not just once. She was worried about his safety, even taught him how to fight with swords so he could defend himself aboard the ship. Why would she do it if she did not care about him? She was a mystery he would like to solve, but first things first.

  
He left his room, sneaking onto the bridge. He noticed all crates were gone, 2V was probably working half the night on that. He finally entered the bridge, closing the door behind him. They made a noise, so he waited a few seconds. He did not hear anyone waking up, so he turned around. She was sitting there in the captain's chair, watching him.

  
,,Nice show. Now tell me, why are you playing a spy?" she said with amusement.

  
,,I need to contact the Resistance." he said, deciding lying is pointless, she would sense it anyway.

  
,,Oh, is that so? You should've ask!" said the sith.

  
,,Really? You'll let me send them a message?" said Poe cheerfuly.

  
,,Of course not. You can't contact them. Never again. The Resistance thinks you're dead and the First order thinks you are frozen in carbonite, hidden among the prisoners of Belsavis. The best thing you can do is to leave, find a quite place and live your life free of wars."

  
,,You aren't seriously asking me to abandon everything I live for!" Poe snapped at her.

  
,,If you want to live, you have to. Please." she stood up and slowly approached him, looking him in his brown eyes.

  
,,Why do you care if I live or not? You are the future Emperor or whatever your famous leader said, why care about one stupid  
pilot?!" Poe yelled, turning his back to her so she wouldn't see the sadness in his face.

  
,,You are not my blood, you are a stranger, but I help you." she confessed and he recognized those words.

  
,,You did all of this, you crossed Kylo Ren, you lied to your leader, you almost died, all because you want to be my friend?" Poe turned back to her, trying to process it.

  
,,Was I successful?" she asked.

  
,,You are the craziest person in the whole universe." Poe said and took her into his embrace, hugging her tightly. She stiffened, this new position surprised her. But feeling his warmth, his arms around her, it was so comfortable she gave up and hugged him back. She buried her face into his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

  
,,You are so cold. It's almost like you were already dead." Poe joked. He felt how she stiffened again and broke the hug.

  
,,What's wrong?" he asked her.

  
,,It's nothing." she replied.

  
,,C'mon, sith. Lesson two: friends are telling each other when something's bothering them."

  
,,Really? Aren't you just making up these?" she giggled and it was so cute Poe almost forgot to answer.

  
,,Hey! What do you think of me?" he defended himself, laughing.

  
,,A lot of things. I know you wanted to kill me." she said and he swallowed.

  
,,The night the pirates attacked. You fought them with a knife, but obviously you didn't have a time to grab it during the  
fight, so you had to take it earlier. I felt your presence earlier in the medbay even when I was barely concious and I  
believe you had the knife already with you. Why else come to me? To admire my lifeless body? I don't think so. You came  
because you wanted to kill me. Tell me, Poe, what stopped you?" It was the first time she said his name and it made him feel  
even more uncomfortable.

  
,,The pirates. You were lucky." he answered.

  
,,Don't lie to me. I can tell when someone's lying to me. And I hate lies." she said with robotic voice, but then she smiled  
and Poe couldn't read her intentions.

  
,,I... I just couldn't do it. I really don't know why."

  
She just nodded to the answer and changed the subject like it was nothing.  
,,We should stop somewhere and buy you some new clothes. You can't enter your new life looking like this."

  
,,I don't want a new life. I've got responsibilities. I have to find BB-8, my droid and my friend, and complete my mission. I can't just walk away from it." he said sadly. ,,I'd appreciate new clothes, though. I feel weird in those trousers." he added to cheer her up a bit.

  
She sighed. ,,Your stubborness will kill you." said the sith, leaving the bridge.

  
,,I think we've got that one in common." he replied, following her.

  
,,Go to sleep, pilot. We'll talk about it in the morning again. Maybe you'll change your mind."

  
,,Don't you dare try some of your sithy magic on me!" he said, laughing.

  
She just rolled her eyes and disappeared in her quarters.  
He followed her example and the ship went quiet again, only the purr of engines assuring it's passengers they were moving  
forward.


	9. Another day, another trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe is unteachable and ends up in trouble again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short ... I promise the next one will be long! 
> 
> Btw. We're being NSFW! I changed rating because of that.
> 
> I hope you'll still enjoy it :)

Poe was the first one to get up. The ship was unusualy silent. There was no sign of 2V, he was probably still charging himself in the engine room. He had to complete a lot of tasks last night.

  
Poe decided to take a shower, now knowing there was no rush. He took off his clothes and went inside. Savoring the feeling of warm water on his skin, he washed his naked body. His hand gently touched his morning hardness. He thought about the last time he was with woman. He could barely remember some blonde mechanic and their quick encounter behind his X-wing. Girls loved him and he never had a problem to find a company for the night, but they were all shallow characters. He liked mysterious women with depth. Just like the sith he shared this ship with.

  
Poe was wondering how she looked like under her robe. He saw her dressed in tee-shirt and leggins before, her body was curvy, just the way he liked it on women. And she was a riddle with complicated personality, the perfect target for his desires. He rested his forehead against the wall, thinking about her lips. He wanted to taste them. His hand was caressing his lenght and he moaned silently. He wanted to taste her whole body and show her the pleasures she never imagined, let her expirience the feeling of ultimate extasy. He closed his eyes, knowing he was coming to his edge. He imagined her screaming in pleasure beneath him and exploded, letting the feeling consume his body.

 

Poe left the shower embarassed a little. He totally forgot about the sith's ability to sense his emotions. Did she know what he did in the shower? He decided to check if she was still asleep. He opened the door to her room as quietly as possible and looked inside. She was not there. Suddenly he realized - the ship was unusualy silent. The engines were off. They must have landed somewhere when he was sleeping. He searched the whole ship, but it was empty. ¨,,Fuck!" he cursed, grabbed a blaster from the cargo hold and went through the airlock.

When he left the ship he found himself in the overcrowded spaceport. Everyone was yelling and running and the crowd was moving like a sea during a storm. He finally saw a familiar droid handling a rocket fuel and approached him.

  
,,Ah, good morning, Mr. Dameron. Welcome to the Smuggler's moon, otherwise known as Nar Shaddaa." yelled 2V so he could hear him over the noise. ,,My master went shopping and to meet one of her informants. Hopefully she'll be back soon."

  
,,Don't you want to go and explore a little? I've never been there before." said Poe, grabbed droid's arm and dragged him from the dock.

  
,,I don't think it's wise, Mr. Dameron. Who knows what kind of trouble we could find ourselves in, and without master's protection ..."

  
,,C'mon, 2V. Let's have some fun!"

  
Everything was colorful and shiny, the whole world looked like a one huge carneval. There was a pub, a brothel or a casino on every corner, every meter pulsing with life and joy.

,,Wow!" said Poe. ,,I've never seen anything like this before!"

  
,,Mr. Dameron, we shouldn't be there alone. This is a dangerous world."

  
,,2V, you're such a coward. What could possibly happen to us? Nobody knows us here.!" said Poe when suddenly someone knocked him down with the butt of a gun.

  
,,Mr. Dameron!" yelled 2V.

  
,,Huh. What are the odds you're gonna find the best pilot of the Resistance on Nar Shaddaa? This contract is getting better and better. Easy money." said the one who knocked down Poe. He was huge and masculine and armed from feet to teeth. A trandoshan. 2V was not armed and had no chance taking down the bounty hunter.

  
,,Your master is now mine, droid. Go and find yourself a new one. Huh, I thought you were smaller ... and round. Doesn't matter. I don't need you." said trandoshan, he obviously was not very bright.  
2V ran away, calculating what he could do.

  
Trandoshan took unconcious Poe and said: ,,You and I're going for a long ride, pretty boy!" and laughed for himself.


	10. Tell me everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Abeloth fully demonstrates her dark side, but Poe doesn't give up yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back in business!   
> My computer is still dead and unfortunately I lost all the chapters and notes I had, so I have to write it all again on this weird little notebook. But I think it will only benefit the story. Enjoy this chapter, they're finally getting closer :)
> 
> Thank you for patience!

,,Master! Master! Something terrible happened!" 2V yelled and interrupted Darth Abeloth in the middle of conversation with her informant.

  
,,Wait a second, 2V." she said and turned to the zabrak sitting infront of her. They were occupying a table in the corner of a small, smelly casino, drinking local alcohol.

  
,,Are you sure? Wampa is howling at the moon?" They were talking in a cypher so no one could understand their conversation.

  
,,Damn sure. Now gimme the money." the zabrak answered and she handed him a credit chit. He scanned it with his eyes and nodded, but Darth Abeloth was already leaving, finishing her drink on the way out.

  
,,Now talk." she ordered when they were in the safe distance from all ears.

  
,,He took him, my lord. He abducted Mr. Dameron!" the droid yelled.

  
,,Who?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

  
,,A trandoshan bounty hunter. Considering he just let me go he isn't very bright, but he is heavily armed and thus still dangerous. I recommend to check your datapad. I managed to implant a tracking device into Mr. Dameron's boot as you ordered earlier and it should be transmitting signal." 2V described and the sith pulled out her personal datapad, tapping with her fingers to a display, looking for Poe.

  
,,Found him. His signal is coming from the docking bay. He is going to take him off the moon, we must hurry." she said with barely recognizable emotion in her voice and turned in the docks direction.

  
,,I'm really getting tired of saving your ass, Dameron." she said for herself and ran towards the docks using the Force speed. 2V followed her, but she was moving too fast for him and he lost her from his sight.

* * *

The trandoshan was humming a song when he opened his small, rusty ship, putting barely concious Poe inside. He was trying to open his eyes, but his eyelids were too heavy. 

,,Hey, you big stupid lizard. Get your filthy hands off him and face me." they heard and when the trandoshan turned around to see who was talking, Poe saw her too - her lightsaber already ignited and her eyes glowing with bloody red from beneath her hood.

  
,,Sith. We are on the same side, you know, fighting 'Pubs and those Resistance fellows." the trandoshan said and put Poe on the floor. ,,This one's worth fortune. I can give you a share, if you want." he laughed and kicked Poe to his stomach. Poe growled a curse and brought his knees to his chest. He was still watching the sith, her eyes burning even brighter, her jaw clenched. She moved forward and the bounty hunter shot at her with his blaster.

,,What'cha doin'? I work for the Order!" he yelled, trying to shot her. She expertly deflected all the blaster bolts with her saber, running to him. He raised his hands in surrender, but she made a few moves and chopped off his hand holding a blaster. The trandoshan screamed in pain and grabbed another baster, but she disarmed him quickly using the Force. She started to force-choke him, breathing heavily.

  
,,No one crosses me and lives. No one." she growled with a voice not entirely hers and threw him againts the wall. The bounty hunter hit the ground, quickly standing up and trying to run away, only to be caught again in the Force grasp. She lifted him in the air, now hovering a few centimeters above the ground, too. Her eyes were red and only red, like two volcanoes.

  
,,Die, insect!" she yelled sounding like a demon and tore him in half. Painful screams of the trandoshan were suddenly gone, the uncomfortable silence broken only by the disgusting noise of guts slapping the ground.

  
2V-R8 finally arrived and started to untie Poe, ignoring the horror behind him. He helped Poe to his feet and led him away. The sith did not move.

  
,,Come on, Mr. Dameron. Let's get you back to the Fury." said 2V and Poe turned his head one last time. She just stood among all the blood and gore like a statue.   
'What the hell happened?' thought Poe. He was shocked. She. Tore. Him. In. Half. She threw him againts the wall like a toy and then killed him mercilessly. Like a beast. But he did not say anything. Nobody said anything until they took off, leaving Nar Shaddaa behind them. She just took off her robe, threw it to the garbage dispenser and then hid in her room, not leaving it even for lunch and dinner.

  
Poe tried to eat, but his mind was full of gory images causing his digestive system to protest. He sat in the kitchen, staring on the plate with his meal, thinking. He played that scene in his head over and over again, remembering the details of her behavior. It was like it was not her, like she was possesed or something. But to his surprise, he was not scared. He was worried and wanted to help her somehow.

  
,,You don't like it? I can prepare something else for you." said 2V entering the kitchen and pointing with his steel finger to Poe's plate.

  
,,No, it's not like that ... I'm just not hungry." Suddenly an idea came to his mind. ,,But maybe your master is."

  
,,You might be right, Mr. Dameron. I'll bring her something."

  
,,No, let me." said Poe, grabbed his plate full of delicious meal and walked towards the sith's room.

  
He heard silent humming and rested his ear againts her door. The humming turned into singing.

  
_Tomorrow will take us away_   
_Far from home_   
_No one will ever know our names_   
_But the bard's songs will remain_   
_Tomorrow will take it away_   
_The fear of today_   
_It will be gone_   
_Due to our magic songs_

  
He entered without knocking. He knew she sensed his presence and he did not want to interrupt her singing. She was sitting on the floor, resting her back againts her bed and drawing. She was wearing her hoodie, her face hidden in shadows.

  
,,Hi." said Poe nervously. ,,I brought you something to eat, in case you were hungry." He put the plate on the table and carefully approached her, like she was some kind of a wild animal. She looked so tiny, so vulnerable again, no trace of a beast in her.

  
,,What are you drawing?" he asked, trying to look under her moving hand. She suddenly stopped and let him take her diary. It was a drawing of a trandoshan with number 476 next to it. Poe looked at the previous page. It was a drawing of three pirates she saved him from with numbers 475, 474, 473. Every drawing had it's own number and Poe slowly realized the meaning of it.

  
,,This diary contains drawings of every one I murdered. Every one of them. I can't let myself to forget their faces, so I draw them." she confirmed and Poe was shocked.   
,,I am nothing but a murdering monster. An abomination." said the sith and her voice was weak and sad.

  
,,I don't understant. I know you can be kind and gentle, but ..." Poe sighed and gave her the diary back. He felt warm drops wetting his hand.  
Confused, he pulled off her hood and revealed her crying eyes. How could she be so brutal and terrifying just a few hours ago and now causing Poe's heart to melt?

  
,,Why don't you tell me everything, sith? You never know, I might be able to help you somehow." said Poe and gently wiped her tears.

  
,,Really?" she almost whispered.

  
,,Sure. You saved my ass a hundred times and I hate to be in debt. It's time to return the favor." he grinned, causing her to smile a little.  
Poe sat next to her and hesitated, but after a few seconds of deciding he wraped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. She was cold like a dead man, leaning to Poe's warm body.

  
,,It's a long story. Boring. Are you sure you want to hear it?" she asked, looking at Poe. He just nodded with a smile on his lips.

  
,,I was born on Naboo. My father is the Emperor's son." she said and Poe gasped.

,,How is that posssible? I heard those stories, I know when Darth Sidious became the Emperor he murdered all members of his family."

  
,,Well, he let my father live in shadows. He's not Force sensitive, so he wasn't a threat for him ... and at the same time, with his lineage, he could have force sensitive son to finish the Emperor's work in case something went wrong."

  
,,And things indeed went wrong for him and he died." Poe stated.

  
,,Yes, and my father found a woman to have a child with. But to his dissapointment, he had a daughter."

  
,,You." Poe said and she nodded.

  
,,He blamed the woman, my mother, and he killed her. At the time he got in touch with Snoke and he sensed I was strong with the Force, so he kept me." she was looking at the wall, remembering her childhood.

  
,,My father's house is away from settlements on Naboo, a huge villa with a dungeon, _perfect_ place to raise a child. That dungeon was my room, my world, my whole universe until I turned sixteen." she closed her eyes, pushing away the tears. Poe noticed she was trembling and pulled her into his arms. She sat between his legs, resting her head againts his chest and he was stroking her hair, slowly rocking her.

  
,,I had a cell, the same Kylo Ren kept you in." she said and Poe remembered the cell and how he was trying to get out. She came to him that day and told him that the cell was unbreakable. He asked if she was talking from expirience and meant it as a joke, but she said yes. He remembered her shaking hands and gulped. It was all making sense now.

  
,,My first childhood memory is that cell in that dungeon. And my last childhood memory is the same. I had a nanny when I was little, but my father killed her as soon as I could eat by myself. I started my training since then. My father came to me every day and trained me in everything he thought I would need to 'fulfill my destiny', like he always said."

  
,,Why didn't you try to run away? You can use the Force, I bet you could beat your father." Poe interrupted her.

  
,,My father isn't stupid. I wore a special collar supressing my abilities and ocassionally running shocks throught my body. The only thing that kept me sane was reading - my father thought I needed to know all the history and supplied me with lots of various books. I loved stories about both Imperial and Republic heroes." she smiled faintly.

  
,,But everything changed when I turned sixteen. My father took me to Snoke's base. It turned out they had a plan for me - Snoke somehow captured the essence of the dark side, but his prison wasn't built for it. He didn't want to let it go, he was drawing power from it. So one day he performed a ritual and locked Abeloth - that's how he calls it - inside me." she placed a hand on her chest.

  
,,Everything was fine at first, Snoke continued my training and gave me my name - Darth Abeloth after the bringer of chaos. I let them manipulate me - I didn't have other purpose, I've had nowhere to go ... But the essence of the dark side was force to be reckoned with - it grew stronger, trying to take control over me. Luckily, Snoke was able to make me this." she touched her necklace.

  
,,It prevents the essence from growing stronger, but it got pretty strong before I got this cube and I ..." her voice broke. ,,We fight. Every day, every hour, every second, we fight over my body ... and there are moments when she's winning. Like today ... I tried be calm, but when I saw you being hurt ... she drew power from my fear, my anger ... and all I could do was watch my hands doing those horrible things ..." she burst into tears, burying her face into Poe's chest. He hugged her firmly, trying to process everything he heard.

  
,,Shhh. It's not your fault, do you hear me? Snoke did this to you, that trandoshan's blood is on his hands." he grabbed her diary. "Blood of every one in this diary is on his hands."

  
,,But I was the one who pierced their hearts with my lightsaber." she sobbed.   
,,No, it was her ... Abeloth."

  
,,But-"

  
,,Listen. I can't help you, but I know someone who might - Luke Skywalker! Everybody says he's like a jedi rock star, I bet he'd be able to help!" said Poe enthusiastically. ,,Just let me take you to our base and ..."

  
,,No. I can't."

  
,,Why not?"

  
,,I just can't."

  
,,Seriously, what's holding you? You father, Snoke ... the whole First Order treats you like a shit. You should leave them."

  
,,I can't." She touched her necklace again. ,,This cube is also an explosive. If I enter the Republic space, I will explode and everything in hundred kilometer radius with me. Standing on the planet's surface, I could cause massive earthquakes, tsunamis and volcanic activity leading to total destruction. All Snoke has to do is to press the button and he'll turn me into a weapon off mass destruction. Great way to ensure my loyalty."

  
,,That sucks. I wish I could help you somehow." said Poe and gently touched her necklace, his fingers accidentaly brushing over her neck. It caused her to pull away a little and she looked on her hands.

  
,,You already do." she whispered.

  
,,What?" asked Poe, not sure what he heard.

  
,,You are helping me. When I'm around you and can feel you mind dancing it's colourful dance ... fighting Abeloth is a lot easier." she confessed, still looking down on her hands. Poe did not say anything, trying to hide the fact he was blushing.

  
,,Did I say anything wrong?" she asked, misunderstanding his silence. She raised her gaze to look him in the eyes and at the same time he lowered his gaze to answer her question. They ended up touching with their noses and Poe smiled.

  
,,No, you didn't." he whispered and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her so close they both could barely breathe. She instinctively closed her eyes and ...

  
,,Master! Master! You've got Supreme leader on the holo!" 2V yelled knocking on the door. She quickly pulled away and stood up, gathering herself.

  
,,Stay here." she ordered and ran to answer the call fom her master. It took a while and Poe got bored. He stood up, scanning her room with his curious eyes. She had lots of various talismans, statuettes and gems on her table. He touched the cold stones and looked on some papers underneath. Documents of the ownership of the Fury, a weird message about wampa howling at the moon and a drawing ... of him. He smiled. There was no doubt she cared about him. And he cared about her.

  
The door finally opened and she was back. ,,Snooping around?" she chuckled when he quickly stepped back from her table and bumped to her bed.

  
,,I've got something for you." she said and opened her cabinet, pulling out black pants, white tank top and brown leather jacket.

  
,,Finally! Those trousers were driving me crazy! Thank you so much!" he took the clothes from her and smiled at her. She returned it and sat on her bed, looking away while he changed.

  
,,So, what do you think?" Poe asked and made a superhero pose. She laughed and showed him thumbs up.

  
,,I've been thinking ... what was your name before you became Darth Abeloth?" Poe asked now with serious voice.

,,I didn't have a name."

  
,,Your father didn't give you a name? What a bastard." Poe said angrily. ,,Do you want a name? I don't want to call you Darth Abeloth, it sounds like I'm talking to _her_... but I want to talk to you."

  
,,I do want a name!" she said excitedly.

  
,,Well ... uhm ... what was your favorite story from the books?"

  
,,I liked a lot of them. Revan, Borsk Fey'lya ..."

  
,,That's it!" Poe interrupted her. ,,What do you think about Fae'lya?"

  
,,I love it!" she yelled and jumped at him, wraping her arms around his neck. He held her in the air, she was too short to hug him around his neck while standing on the ground.

  
,,Fae'lya Palpatine." she said, savoring the sound of it.


	11. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fae pays Poe a visit in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One short fluffy chapter to prepare the ground for the incoming events.
> 
> Thank you for reading and kudos :)

Fae'lya could not sleep at night. She was rolling in the bed, her mind busy thinking about her future. The last couple of days was crazy, dangerous and sometimes fun, but she had responsibilities. Supreme leader Snoke urged her to complete her mission and bring him the Dread seed. Her informant's network was sure it was on Hoth, but it was locked in a vault. She was hoping she'll be able to open it somehow, she did not know where the key was. But above all this, she had to tell Poe. He became her partner of some sort and deserved to know.

She decided to do it right away. No, it could not wait until the morning, because ... actually, she had no valid reason, only the urge to be as close to him as possible. She got up and walked to Poe's door, knocking lightly.

,,It's like three in the morning!" she heard yelling, some thuds and curses when he finally opened the door.

  
,,Actually, it's midnight." she said and smirked seeing his messy hair. He sighed, but when he saw she was dressed only in her tee-shirt and panties, his eyes opened wide and he coughed.

  
,,Can I come in? I need to talk to you." she asked, oblivious to his gaze.

  
,,Yeah, sure." he moved and let her walk into his room, closing the door behind them. She sat on his bed and patted the spot next to her. He joined her, confused.

  
,,It's about my mission. I was ordered to find the Dread seed - a powerful weapon capable of destroying a planet without anyone realizing it."

  
,,Yeah, I heard you were talking about it with Snoke." Poe nodded. ,,Wait a second... you mean that weird piece of ancient technology buried on Hoth?"

  
,,Yes, how do you know about it?" she asked, surprised.

  
,,I've got the same mission - I just didn't know it had this fancy name. I thought it was just a superstition or something. Do you believe it really exists?"

  
,,I know it really exists. Several thousand years ago the Emperor had a special kind of task force consisting only of the powerful sith lords - the Dread masters. Dread seeds were made for them. When sown, the Dread seed spreads fear and anger through the ground, causing everyone and everything on the surface to be paranoid and aggresive. In the end, everything on the planet will slaughter everything around, causing mass extinction. The Dread masters were supreme in manipulating fear, but somehow the Republic managed to lock them up on Belsavis. The Wrath of the Emperor freed them, but they went rogue, sowing the Dread seeds on every important planet of Imperial space. Lord Wrath got rid of those seeds before they could do any big harm and destroyed them - all but one. They hid it in vault and it was supposed to be the Empire's secret weapon in the future, but it's been forgotten." Fae explained.

  
,,Until now." Poe added.

  
,,I just don't know how the vault looks like. I know there's a key to it somewhere, but I wasn't able to find it."

  
,,Well, you're lucky you have me! I know where the key is." said Poe and grinned.

  
,,Really?" asked Fae.

 

  
,,A guy on Tatooine has it. He's part of this clan claiming to 'guard the secrets of the past'. He contacted the Resistance a month ago and General had me to meet with him."

  
,,Yeah?" Fae'lya was encouraging him to continue.

  
,,I never made it to him. When I was asking for directions in one village, Kylo Ren showed up. He murdered every one of them because they were trying to hide me." Poe hid his face in his hands and Fae felt his pain. She was not sure what to do, so she stood up and walked to the intercom on the wall, ordering 2V to change a course to Tatooine. She came back to Poe and tried to wrap her arms around him, stroking his hair like he did it to her. She liked it very much and hoped he liked it, too.

  
He let her comfort him, but his mind wandered to that day. He lost BB-8 there. He was reckless and let the First Order to find him. He blew everything. His thoughts went back to the Resistance base. Will he ever see it again? He was not sure what to do, he needed to go back, but he knew it would mean putting Fae in danger - Snoke would know she lied to him and he imagined it would not be nice. But she could not go with him because of so many reasons. He wished he could talk to General Organa, she always seemed to know all the answers. He imagined her face if she knew he told the sith classified details about his mission and smirked.  
She felt his smirk, but continued playing with his dark curls, humming a lullaby. Poe's lullaby.

  
,,How do you know this song?" he asked, surprised.

  
,,My nanny used to sing it to me." she replied and Poe smiled. It brought so many memories.

  
He started to sing, word after word following the sweet melody. When it ended, he noticed Fae was a bit heavy on his arm. She was leaning to him with all of her weight, sleeping like a baby. He smiled, caressing her cheek before gently adjusting her in his bed. He covered her with his sheets and kissed her forehead, realizing he has no place to sleep in. He thought of going to Fae's bed, but he did not like the idea. He liked the idea of staying with her more. He went under the sheets and snuggled up to her, savoring her scent reminding him of wild flowers of Yavin 4.

  
After a long period of time, he felt something in his life was right. It was undoubtedly crazy, but it felt wonderful and he did not want it to stop.


	12. Sith can't fall in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fae is feeling odd and doctor Poe diagnoses her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet teasing ... I like it.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains a massive cliffhanger!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Fae woke up first. She opened up her eyes and found herself snuggled to Poe’s warm body, his face dangerously close to hers, his lips slightly brushing over hers. She quickly sat up, trying to breathe through the shock. She fell asleep in his bed, even more, she did not wake up as he walked around her, touched her and only the Force knows what else. What happened to her senses? 

 

,,Mornin’, sithshine.” she heard behind her back, but did not move. Poe stretched and sat next to her.

 

,,Is something wrong?” he asked, confused by her silence.

 

,,No. Yes. I don’t know. I don’t know what’s wrong and that’s wrong!” she snapped and he gently rubbed her back.

 

,,I can’t focus, my stomach feels weird and my heart sometimes stops, sometimes races like a Tauntaun chased by a Wampa.” her eyes widened. ,,I think I might be sick.” 

 

Poe blinked a few times before he burst out laughing. He laughed even more when she yelled: ,,Hey! It’s not funny! Sith can be sick too!” 

 

She turned her back to him. ,, It might be from Nar Shaddaa. That alcohol tasted rather odd. But I’ve had those symptoms before..” she was thinking aloud and Poe waited patiently until she finished her list of possible illnesses. 

 

,,What do you think?” she turned back to him, looking for the asnwer in his face.

 

,,I think you’re perfectly fine, my dear Fae.” he smiled at her. ,,More than that - I think you’re falling in love.” his smile widened, but she only puckered her lips.

 

,,What a nonsense. Sith can’t fall in love.” she said mechanically, not giving it another thought.

 

,,I think sith can fall in love.” Poe opposed her, a smile still playing on his lips.

 

,,Passion maybe, but love? Uh-uh.” she said and placed her hand on her forehead to check her body temperature.

 

,,Let’s test it. Scientific approach, what do you say? If your symptoms worsen, you’re definitely in love. If not, you're dying 'cause of the mysterious sickness.” She just gave him a look that said “Whatever you say” and sighed. 

 

,,What do you want me to do, Dameron?” she asked and he was tempted to say something perverse … but he quickly pushed it away and said her to lie down and close her eyes. She did it without hesitation and he smiled at a thought of how much she trusted him. 

 

He lied next to her and uplifted himself on the elbow to have better access to her body. He gently touched her cheek with his fingertips, slowly following her jawline down to her neck. She shivered when he touched her. Caressing her cold pale skin he slid down to her collarbones, moving his head closer, his lips next to her ear. 

 

,,Do you feel it?” Poe whispered and she shivered again, feeling his warm breath. He brushed his cheek over hers and kissed her jaw. His hand slid down to her chest, playing with her breast. She moaned silently as he trailed her jawline with kisses and went down to kiss her neck, leaving small marks. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. Poe encouraged by her response slid his hand under her tee-shirt to caress her belly and moved to face her, his lips brushing over hers. 

 

Suddenly he felt a lack of gravity. It returned as fast as it disappeared, causing Poe to fell from the bed. Fae fell right on him and he screamed as her elbow collided with his ribs. 

 

,,Are you okay?” she asked when she quickly stood up and helped Poe back on his feet. He just nodded and she ran towards the bridge. 

 

,,I’m never going to get lucky, am I?” he sighed and ran after her. 

  
  


When he arrived, 2V was sitting in the pilot’s chair, trying to stabilize the Fury. 

,,I apologize for waking you up, my lord, Mr. Dameron, but I’m afraid after we entered Tatooine’s atmosphere we flew right into the sandstorm.” 

 

,,It’s okay, 2V, we were already up. Status report.” said Fae.

 

,,On the scale it’s 10 and it’s getting worse. Visibility almost zero. Probability of crashing seventy-four percent.” 

 

,,Sounds like a job for the best pilot in the universe.” Poe smirked. 

 

Fae nodded. ,,2V, let Poe fly the ship and go to the escape pod. If anything goes wrong, launch it. Find a wreckage and check for casualties. If we’re both dead, send a distress signal and go back to the base. If Poe’s alive, help him get back to the Resistance.”

 

Poe turned to her with admiration in his eyes.

 

,,But, master-” tried 2V, but Fae interrupted him. ,,It’s an order.” 

2V nodded and let Poe take control over their fate, leaving the bridge. Fae’lya sat in the co-pilot’s seat, helping Poe with stabilization of the Fury.

 

,,You’re distracting me.” said Poe with smirk playing on his lips.

 

,,I didn’t say anything!” she defended herself.

 

,,Yeah, but look at yourself, you’re half naked!” Poe joked, trying to lighten the tension from the danger they were facing.

 

,,You’re not exactly dressed up too, Dameron.” she played back.

 

,,That’s right, but I don’t have those killer legs.” he laughed and she laughed too, rolling her eyes. 

 

Fury was shaking and they both fastened their seatbelts. Poe bit his lip as he focused on the thing he did best - piloting, trying to land safely. He saw her in the corner of his eye, young, beautiful and broken and wanted to make everything better for her. But in order to do that he had to not kill them first. 

 

He lowered the ship as much as he could. The storm was playing with the Fury like it was just a toy, sand causing the engines to malfunction. He was trying to slow the ship as much as possible, but a deck computer turned red and engines stopped obeying his commands. 

 

They were aiming towards the ground too fast and Poe could not do anything but pray. 


	13. Naivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fae'lya reveals another bit from her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing fancy, but action is coming in the next chapter :) 
> 
> Contains jealous Poe!

The crash was not as terrible as Poe thought. A huge dune worked as an airbag and it seemed nothing was burning. He quickly checked Fae if she was alright. She was still sitting in the co-pilot’s seat, staring infront of her. 

 

,,Are you allright?” he asked her.

 

,,You were wrong.” she said instead of the answer. 

 

,,Eh?” 

 

,,I’m not the craziest person in the universe. You are.” she looked at him and burst out laughing. He started to laugh too and they were both laughing like they just went completely nuts. 

 

,,Mr. Dameron! It’s not enough for you that you almost killed my master, you turned her into a reckless lunatic that approves of it!” 2V interrupted their laughing. ,,But I’m glad to see my master happy, so I won’t eliminate you. Yet.” said 2V and joined them with his mechanical laugh. 

 

They were laughing for another minute, when Fae unfastened her belt and stood up. ,,You didn’t obey my order.” she said quietly. ,,The ship was about to crash. You were supposed to get your shiny metal ass to safety.”

 

,,Master, please don’t punish me! I just couldn’t bare a thought of you being dead and me still being functional, serving someone else, less nice. I wanted to be destroyed by your side.” 2V replied and Fae’lya smiled on him, patting his metal shoulder.

 

,,Well, don’t do it again.”

 

In the meantime Poe was running tests and system checks to find out how badly was the Fury damaged.

 

,,Looks like we were extremely lucky, the ship’s not damaged except for a landing gear. Only the engines are full of sand and the crash buried half of the ship to the desert. It’ll take some digging, but we should be able to fly.” Poe reported and grinned. 

 

,,I’ll get to it right away!” said 2V and disappeared. 

 

,,And we will go and find that guy you talked about.” said Fae and smiled at Poe. She was about to leave when he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. 

 

,,It can wait. I believe we were in the middle of something.” he said and wrapped his arms around her waist. She rolled her eyes, pecked his cheek and freed herself from his arms. 

 

,,Grab your gear and meet me at the airlock.” she walked away, leaving Poe behind He just sighed and went to dress up.

* * *

 

She was leaning to the door of the airlock dressed in her dark robe, face hidden. Her lightsaber was hanging on her belt and she was impatiently tapping a strange beat with her finger. Poe finally showed up, ready for action, dressed in his new clothes and with a blaster on his belt. 

 

,,Shall we?” he asked and Fae nodded, pushing a button to open the airlock.

 

2V was working outside, digging up the Fury. 

 

,,Good luck on your mission.” he said and they both waved at him. Fae sat on a speeder and nodded at Poe to join her. It was black and purple, looking new.

 

,,Where the hell did you get it?” Poe asked with widened eyes. 

 

She hesitated before answering. ,,A gift from one sith lord. I’ve got it aboard for when I need to travel on the ground.”

 

,,A gift, huh? Is it from that Freyus guy you kissed back at your base?” Poe said more angrily than he intended to. 

 

She was looking at him for a few seconds, trying to decipher why he was angry.

 

,,No, it’s from Darth Leravin, my roommate back at the base.” she answered. 

 

,,Is he another lover of yours?” he demanded.

 

,,She was my roommate.” she said and Poe furrowed his eyebrows.. 

 

,,I’m sorry, I just … I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” he apologized. ,,Is she dead?”

 

,,Yes.” 

 

,,How?”

 

,,I killed her.” she said coldly. Poe noticed a tension in her shoulders.

 

,,We were … doing some things. I liked it, at first. But it turned out she was just preparing me for her brother - Darth Leeh. She brought him to our room when I was asleep and they attempted to … he … damn it, he wanted to be a father of the next heir to the Emperor and she thought I was dumb enough to let him. I didn’t have my cube then … I was unstable, every little thing triggered me. With the power from Abeloth I killed them both in a matter of seconds. And then killed everyone living in the same building. And the building next to it. Snoke had to fight me himself. He knocked me off with the Force and put me in a cell before he gave me my necklace. I keep this speeder as a reminder of my naivity.”

 

Poe sat behind her on the speeder, hugging her. She leaned to him, tension in her body slowly going away.

She turned her head to face him. 

  
,,I hope I’m not naive again.” she whispered, turned back and started the speeder. They rode to the never ending desert, headed to the village with smoky mist above. 


	14. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Fae'lya are going to the burned village Poe was captured in by the First Order earlier. Looking for a key, they are about to find something more adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this long chapter (at least for my standard :D)
> 
> Thank you for all your kind words in comments and kudos. You're the best!

The sandstorm was weak on the ground, raging mainly high in the sky, and near the village it was barely perceptible. Fae’lya parked the speeder near the first house of the village. Or at least what was left of it. The whole village was burned to the ground, bodies of villagers hardly recognizable among the smoldering ruins.

 

She felt Poe’s pain when as they walked through the burnt. She took his hand into hers and felt a small relieve flooding his mind. He knew she understood this kind of pain perfectly.

 

,,I don’t know if we’re going to find something here. Everything’s destroyed by fire.” said Poe and squeezed her hand. She squeezed it back.

 

,,We have to try. We still don’t know where exactly lives the guy with the key.” said Fae letting go of his hand in order to search some ruins. Poe sighed and helped her, not that she needed much help using the Force. 

 

* * *

 

,,We’ve been here for three hours and got nothing!” Poe yelled angrily. 

They were almost on the other side of the village, searching through the ruins of what it appeared to be a grocery store. 

 

,,Calm down, Dameron. I know this place drives you crazy, but please …” she said, but he tripped and fell down backwards to the dirt and she could not help herself but laugh. 

 

,,Fuck! I’m gonna ruin my new clothes!” 

She helped him to his feet and chuckled again when she was trying to clean his pants with her hands. 

 

,,You enjoy touching my ass?” he laughed. ,,Wait. This… this was my X-wing.” Poe said, recognizing burned parts of his beloved ship. He closed his eyes to push down the tears. He was thinking of BB-8. Was he going to find him burned here, too? 

 

Suddenly Fae’lya pushed him behind her and ignited her lightsaber. He wanted to ask what was going on but before he had a chance she yelled: ,,Come out or I’ll go and get you myself!” 

 

Three persons appeared not so far from them. 

,,Sand people. Clever using cloaking device. But you can’t fool my senses.” she spoke to them.

 

,,Please, don’t hurt us.” said the one in the middle. ,,We come in peace. We are Guardians of the secrets of the past.” Beeping confirmed his statement and Poe almost jumped out of his skin. A small round droid rolled from behind the three Sand persons and beeped again.

 

,,BB-8! I thought I’d never see you again!” yelled Poe and ran to the droid. He kneeled down before him, patting his head. It beeped happily and Poe answered ,,Yes, I missed you too.” 

BB-8 then turned to the sith, scanning her with its eye and beeped again, angrily this time. 

 

,,No, BB-8, she’s not holding me prisoner. I’ve got no restraints or shock collars, see? She saved my life. In fact, she saved me countless times.” BB-8 did not seem convinced.

 

,,Yeah, I know she’s a sith, I’m not blind. But she’s alright.” The BB unit rolled a little closer to her, beeping suspiciously. She turned off her lightsaber, placing it back to its usual place on her belt. 

 

,,Hey! She’s not making me say that! She’s not mind-controlling me or whatever you’re trying to say. Kylo Ren wanted to turn me into and evil vegetable and she was the one who saved me. And don’t call her that, she has a name - Fae’lya.” 

 

,,Hello, BB-8.” she said, looking at the droid. 

 

,,Lovely reunion. We’re glad you were right, BB-8. When we found it, It was trying to send a distress signal, but it came with no response, so it joined us. We were just monitoring the sky, waiting, because BB-8 told us its master will come back. And when we saw the ship entering the sandstorm, those maneuvers…” BB-8 interrupted the sand person with his beeping. 

 

,,Damn sure I’m the only pilot in the universe who can perform them!” Poe grinned.

 

,,Poe Dameron.” said the oldest Sand person. ,,I’ve got the key as I promised your general. But tell me, young man, do you really trust this sith? Do you truly believe she won’t betray you and steal the Dread seed for her Order?” 

 

,,I trust her more than some of my fellow pilots.” Poe replied and BB-8 beeped in surprise. Fae’lya felt this strange warmth flooding her body and fought the urge to smile like an idiot.

 

,,You are general Organa’s most trusted operative and we trust your judgement.” said the oldest Sand person and handed Poe a bright red crystal about a size of his hand. Poe nearly dropped it not expecting it to be so heavy and tried to mask it with a smile. He nodded in gratitude and Sand people disappeared with the help of their cloaking devices without saying goodbye. 

 

,,That went far better than I expected.” said Poe, grinning and BB-8 beeped affirmatively. 

 

,,We should go back to the ship.” said Fae, walking towards the speeder. 

 

BB-8 beeped hastily when Poe started walking the same direction. 

 

,,I like her, just deal with it!” Poe yelled at his droid. ,,Without her I would be Kylo Ren’ puppet, killing Resistance’s soldiers.” BB-8 beeped again.

 

,,Don’t be like that!” Poe sighed. ,,Just try and get to know her. You’ll see it yourself. Okay?” 

 

The droid hesitated, but beeped in agreement. 

 

***

When they approached the ship, 2V-R8 was done with digging.

 

,,Greetings master! I am pleased to report that the Fury is now fully operational. I temporarily fixed the landing gear, but it’ll need a proper repair soon. We can leave this hot rock right away!” 

 

Fae’lya nodded and 2V parked her speeder in the cargo hold. When he went back, he noticed a new companion. 

 

,,2V, this is BB-8. BB-8, this is 2V-R8, Fae’s companion.” said Poe and BB-8 beeped hello.

 

,,You are the BB unit Mr. Dameron was talking about so much! It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” 2V bowed. ,,I will be happy to share my charging station with you, I believe your batteries must be depleted after the long stay here. Come with me, I will show you the ship!” said 2V and BB-8 beeped happily, following 2V to the Fury. 

 

,,I’m glad BB-8 likes at least 2V when it doesn’t like me.” said Fae’lya. 

 

,,Just give it some time. It took me a while, too.” Poe grinned while walking towards her. He gently pulled off her hood, revealing her corrupted face. He furrowed his eyebrows. Something was different.

 

,,What?” she asked him, raising her eyebrows in question. 

 

,,It’s just … you seem … different.”

 

,,What do you mean, different?”

 

,,Don’t know … less evil?” she smiled and then he saw it.

 

,,Your lips … your lips are red.”

 

Her eyes widened and she ran to the ship. Poe ran after her, following her to the bathroom. She was staring at herself in the mirror. Her lips were indeed red - not black like they used to be. Her veins were not as purple, still visible, but not as much anymore. And she was looking at herself with a new pair of eyes - brown slightly mixed with red. Her hair got a new, more natural color - copper with occasional carmine locks and she was not so pale anymore. 

 

,,What is happening to me?” she whispered.

 

,,I don’t know. It’s like you’re not longer purely dark, you know, helping me and stuff is turning you to the good side. Don’t worry, Fae, you’re beautiful.” said Poe and saw her cheeks blush a little. 

 

,,Don’t look at me, Dameron! Go and fly this damned ship already! Get us of this rock!” she yelled at him jokingly with smile playing on her lips.

 

,,Ay ay, ma’am! Sorry, ma’am!” Poe replied with salute and laugh and went to the bridge. He was smiling to himself - maybe there was still hope for them. He liked her more and more, but hesitated to tell her. Not like there was any point in hiding it - she knew it because of her abilities. But acted like she did not and he appreciated it. 

He knew if he allowed himself to try it, to be with her, their ways would’ve parted sooner or later, in the end, they were standing on the opposite sides, she was sentenced to bear the burden of the dark side forever. But now he saw everything in the new light - she was capable of embracing light even with the essence of the dark side dwelling inside her. In his wildest fantasies he was able to save her from the darkness. Could it, one day, be real?


	15. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fae'lya and Poe finally arrive to Hoth, close to completion of their mission. Fae talks about her feelings and forgets about the everlasting danger, the mistake she will regret forever ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long, heavy chapter.  
> Don't cry too much ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!

They were flying through the nothingness of space again. Poe was still on the bridge, making sure the autopilot was working properly, when Fae’yla approached him. 

 

,,You know this ship has an autopilot and you don’t have to fly it all the way to Hoth, right?” she looked at him with amusement in her face. She was dressed in her casual clothes, black leggins and tee-shirt. 

 

,,Yeah, I just don’t want to miss anything. I’ve got very precious cargo aboard.” Poe aswered, caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes, leaning to his touch. 

 

,,I still don’t know how you do it.” she said.

 

,,What do you mean?”

 

,,Weakening me, exposing my soul with one single touch. What kind of sorcery is it?” 

 

He was about to answer when he heard angry beeping and quickly pulled his hand away.

 

,,BB-8! Don’t be so rude!” 

 

Fae’lya only smiled and excused herself, heading towards the kitchen. 

 

BB-8 rolled over Poe’s feet, bumping into him and beeping like a mad-droid. 

 

,,Come on, BB-8! I’m a grown man, I can do what I want! Besides, I’m well aware that she’s with the enemy. It’s just … “ He sighed. “I can’t help myself, buddy. I think I’m falling in love with her.” BB-8 beeped again, sadly this time.

 

,,Lana? No way! It was just a one-night stand. No feelings.” said Poe with nervous voice. BB-8 was beeping at him a long explanation, how that mechanic girl he spent his last night on the Resistance base with was looking for him the day after. He was on a briefing with General Organa and she found only BB-8 and told it she was in love with Poe. She left a gift and flowers in his room, but Poe never went back, he took off with his X-wing right after the briefing. 

 

Poe was staring at his robotic friend with surprise in his face. Lana was assigned to his X-wing, repairing it any time needed. They spent quite a lot of time together, working on the fighter, but everything was professional. He was never truly paying attention to her but that night. He was angry and needed to blow off some steam and she was there. It was nothing more to him.

 

He sighed. He could not do anything about it now, it had to wait until he returned to the base He left the bridge, walking towards the kitchen. His stomach was urging him to eat something. 

 

Fae’lya was sitting there, eating her dinner and reading something on her datapad. She immediately noticed he was upset, so she placed the datapad on the table, looking at him, waiting for an explanation. He sat infront of her, taking a quick bite before he finally looked in her eyes.

 

,,Okay, okay, I’ll tell you, sith. You’d bug me anyway.” he smirked, but it did not reach his worried eyes.

 

,,It’s just this girl back at the base … I just found out that she’s in love with me.”  Fae’yla nodded with face made of stone.

 

,,I was involved with her. But it happened just once and I … it should’ve never happened in a first place. I needed it, she was available, that’s the whole story. But she thinks there’s something more apparently.” Poe sighed.

 

,,You don’t have to explain anything to me, Poe.” she said softly. ,,I’d never bug you about such things.”

 

Poe smiled. ,,I just felt I had to tell you.. not sure why.” 

 

She nodded and they were eating in comfortable silence, glancing at each other occasionally. 

 

She finished her meal and was about to leave when Poe grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. He seemed to like to do it. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

 

,,I believe we were in the middle of some serious testing before we were interrupted.” Poe smirked and tried to kiss her. She pushed him away and freed herself. 

 

,,I’m sorry, Poe, I’m tired.” and with that she disappeared in her room.  Poe just raised his eyebrows in question.

 

* * *

 

  
Early in the morning a knocking on his door woke him up. 

,,Get up, Poe, we landed. We should get ready.” Fae’s voice was calling him. Poe sighed, but got up eventually and dressed. When he entered the main room, she handed him big fat jacket, thermo-trousers and huge boots made from Tauntaun. 

 

,,Gear up, Dameron. We’ve got to get going.” she ordered.

 

,,I didn’t even have a breakfast!” Poe protested.

 

,,It can wait. We have to go. You don’t know who else knows about the Dread seed. We have to secure it now.” 

 

He rolled his eyes, but dressed in those clumsy clothes and followed the sith to the airlock.

When they went outside, he felt cold even through his fat jacket. 

 

,,We can’t take a speeder, it’s too cold and it wouldn freeze. We’ll go on foot.” said Fae’lya and set an example by stepping forward to the white. 

 

,,Great.” said Poe sarcastically and followed her. 

 

,,We’re lucky there’s no storm raging. And the cave we are looking for should be close.”

And indeed after a few hundred meters of walking in the snow they found an entrance.They went in and there it was - the vault. In the middle of the door was a crystal-shaped hole, same like the crystal Poe was given on Tatooine. He put it inside and the door opened with loud rumbling. 

 

It was huge. Hundreds of people could hide there, there were bunk beds and other basic equipment. 

They took off their clumsy jackets, it was quite warm in there.

 

,,I can’t believe they hid a weapon of mass destruction here.” said Poe looking around. 

 

,,Actually it’s the perfect spot. Would you look for the Dread seed in the vault built for saving people?” Fae replied.

 

,,Hell no.” 

 

* * *

After five hours of looking for the box containing the Dread seed Poe just sat on one of the beds.

 

,,This is so incredibly boring!” Poe yelled and his stomach responded with loud rumble. 

,,And I’m starving.”

 

Fae’lya looked at him with amused smile and reached to her jacket’s pocket. She pulled out carefully wrapped sandwich and handed it to Poe. 

 

,,I guess we deserve a small break.” She sat next to him on the bed and watched him devouring the sandwich. He was so cute like this. She could just look at him all day long, his presence was soothing and energizing. His dark curls fell into his eyes and she resisted the urge to bury her hand in his soft hair. She wanted to touch him so badly. Even more, she wanted him to touch her … She remembered their little test to determine if she was in love. She lost herself in him, something that should never happen to her. She could not allow herself to love him - it was a weakness. He distracted her and she knew if someone would threaten to hurt him, she would be completely at his mercy. But she could not help herself but falling for him more and more everytime she looked at him. 

 

,,Fae?” he called out her name and she snapped back from her thoughts. 

,,What is it?” she smiled at him warmly and cleaned a small piece of bread from his cheek.

 

,,Why have you been acting so weird lately? Did I do or say something wrong?” Poe looked at her innocently.

 

,,No, Poe, you didn’t. I just … I had to sort things up in my head.”

 

,,Because of the test?” he asked.

 

,,Not just that. But yeah.”

 

,,Tell me, Fae… what did you feel that morning?”

She was surprised by the question.

 

,,I... it felt rather odd. Everything was so bright and colorful and then the whole world was gone except the two of us. I felt strange heat travelling through my body only to end up in my underbelly. I felt like I was only the half of the person and needed the other half, you, to become whole. I was scared, but felt so safe. I wanted that moment never to end. I felt like a human again, not like a monster or an abomination. I felt reborn and I want to be one with you.”

 

She left Poe breathless with her honest answer. 

He finally gathered his wits and said: ,,You forgot to use the past tense in the last sentence.” He smiled at her and she gave up.

 

,,No, I didn’t.” she placed a hand on his cheek, pulling him closer for their first proper kiss. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss, trying to find a way into her mouth with his tongue. She moaned as she let him enter, their tongues dancing together. He pushed her down, pinning her to the bed with his body. She moaned against his mouth when he grabbed her left thigh, wrapping her leg around his waist.

 

Suddenly, Fae heard a small explosion. She wanted to raise her head to see what was going on, but she could not move. Poe was frozen, too, crushing her with his weight.

_Paralyzing gas_ she realized in her mind. She concentrated on the Force to heal her body when she felt Poe’s weight going away. He flew away, colliding with the wall on the other side of the vault and falling lifelessly to the ground. 

 

,,You are even more pathetic than I expected. Screwing a resistance pilot? I thought you were smarter than that, Darth Abeloth.”

 

,,Kylo Ren.” she said when she could finally control her mouth. What was he doing here? She should have sensed him!

 

,,Wondering why you couldn’t sense me? The answer is - you could. All you had to do was concentrate. But your head is full of your new human toy, is that right?”

 

She gritted her teeth. He was right.

 

,,You know the paralysis will quickly go away. And you don’t stand a chance against me in a fight.”

 

,,Oh, I know. That’s why I brought this.” Kylo Ren showed her a stim injector full of green glowing liquid. 

 

He slowly approached her, clearly enjoying his moment of dominance, and injected her. A few seconds later she felt enormous pain running through her body and fought the urge to scream. She did not want to give Kylo Ren such pleasure. 

 

,,Does it hurt? It should. Your midi-chlorians are dying.” He dragged her from the bed and threw her to the ground.

 

,,Sadly, General Hux’s scientists seem to not be able to kill them forever. They are going to repair themselves sooner or later. In the end, they are connected to the Force. But it should be enough.” She knew he was smirking under his mask. She outstretched her hand, trying to force-choke him, but nothing happened.

 

Kylo Ren laughed and kicked her to the stomach. She still held herself, breathing heavily.

 

,,You won’t hear me scream if that’s what you want.”

 

,,No. I want this.” He said and took her necklace, smashing it to pieces in his hand. She watched him with horror in her eyes.

 

,,Unfortunately, I can’t kill you the usual way. The essence of the dark side won’t let your body perish. But she will kill your mind now that she’s unleashed. Enjoy your descent into madness,  _ my lord _ .” 

 

,,What have you done? What have you done?!” she was yelling at him desperately. ,,You unleashed a beast!”

 

Kylo Ren kicked her again and laughed.

 

,,Oh, and by the way, don't bother looking for the Dread seed. I've got it." Then he just walked away, his laughter still echoing in her head.

 

She quickly gathered herself, trying to ignore the fact her whole body was screaming in pain and ran towards unconscious Poe. She could not sense him and feared the worst. 

 

,,Poe! Wake up!” she was shaking his body. ,,Poe!” Tears started to flow, finding their way from her eyes across her cheeks to fall on Poe’s chest. She took his hand, trying to heal him with the Force, but she felt only emptiness. In her core she could not feel that power anymore, the Force flowing through her body. She was hollow. 

 

,,Poe…” she whispered. He died because of her recklessness. She wanted to give up, to let Abeloth to take her body and to kill her soul. She closed her eyes, focusing on  _ her _ .

 

_ ,,Abeloth.”  _

 

_ ,,Mortal. You are so weak now.” _

  
_ ,,I know. Kill me. I lost my hope, my will to fight you. End it, now.” _


	16. I won't let you fall into darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everything seems lost, Poe comes up with a plan while finally confessing his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy lately, writing only bits everyday. I hope it makes sense.   
> Guess I won't be able to update everyday, but I'll try to write as much as possible. 
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Warning: Smut ahead!

She felt something warm on her cheek. She heard a distant voice calling her. 

 

_ Poe! _ she realized.  _ He’s alive! _

 

_ ,,It looks like your time hasn’t come yet, Abeloth.”  _

 

_ ,,,You are weak. I will prevail. Soon.” _

 

She opened her eyes to see Poe caressing her cheek, his eyes worried. 

 

,,Poe … I thought I lost you.” she whispered. 

 

,,Never.” he smiled at her. They helped each other on their feet and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest. 

 

,,It’s okay now. I’m here.” he was trying to comfort her, hugging her tightly, feeling her sobbing against his shirt. 

She pulled away to look him in the eye. 

 

,,No, nothing is okay. He took my necklace. Soon I won’t be able to control myself … I might hurt you.” 

 

,,Calm down, honey. We’ll figure it out. Together. Okay?” he smiled at her. She blushed at the nickname and nodded. She realized she would believe him even if he’d say that the Force is a chocolate cake.

 

,,I won’t let you fall into darkness. I will fix it. I always do.” he was reassuring himself more than her. 

 

,,We should go back to the Fury.” 

 

***

 

,,Master! What happened? Mr. Dameron, you look awful. Go to the medbay immediately.” 2V-R8 requested when they returned to the ship. BB-8 was beeping worriedly. 

,,It’s ok, buddy, just a few bruises.” he assured his BB unit. 

 

,,2V. Prepare  _ it _ .” Fae’lya said calmly.

 

,,Master…” 2V hesitated.

 

,,I said: prepare  _ it _ for me! Now!” she snapped at him. 

 

2V-R8 ran away and Poe looked at the sith with question in his eyes. She just took off her harsh-weather gear and went to the cargo hold. Poe did the same and followed her, only to find 2V locking her to the cage. 

 

,,What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Poe yelled.

 

,,My necklace is gone, which means Abeloth can grow stronger again. She will eventually gain control of my body and will try to hurt you. I can’t let that happen.”

 

,,Nonsense! You fought her such a long time, you are strong enough to beat her! You don’t have to be locked in a cage like a …” Poe hesitated.

 

,,A monster? That’s what I am, get over it. 2V, one week tops. Then throw me through the airlock.”

 

,,Fae! Are you giving up so easily?” Poe sounded desperate. 

 

,,No. I’m just out of options … I can’t get rid of her.” Tears were shining in her eyes.

 

,,Yes, you can! Luke Skywalker will help you! “ Poe yelled with hope in his voice.

 

,,Why would he possibly want to help a sith who killed so many, who is the blood of the Emperor?!” she yelled back hopelessly. 

 

,,Because that sith has light in her heart. Because you are a good person, do you hear me? You were just born on the wrong side, but you can come with me, you can make everything right again. You don’t have to fear Snoke will make you go boom now, Kylo Ren made sure of that. I’m gonna take you to the base and Skywalker will heal you!” 

 

,,How can you be so sure? I am everything Jedi despise!”

 

,,No! You are nice and kind and sweet!”

 

,,Yeah, and he will believe you when you come home and say: ‘Hey, I’ve got this sith here in the cage, she’s Palpatine’s granddaughter and an essence of the dark side controls her body, but she’s nice. Heal her please?’ Hell no!”

 

,,He will believe me!”

,,And why is that?!”

 

,,Because I love you!” He yelled at her and she froze in shock. She felt his sympathies towards her, but did not realize his feelings were that deep. 

,,Skywalker will feel it through his Jedi mumbo jumbo and he’ll know you’re good. I wouldn’t love an evil bitch, right?” he added quietly, pain in his face.

 

,,Poe…” she whispered and placed her hand on the force-field wall infront of her. He placed his hand on hers, the force-field keeping them from touching. 

 

,,Like it or not, I’m not giving up on you.” he said with a sad smile and she smiled too, her eyes full of tears. 

 

Poe turned to 2V-R8 standing in the corner of the room, trying to look invisible. 

 

,,2V, search the ship for bugs. Kylo Ren knew everything about our mission, I bet he’s listening to us. BB-8 will help you.” The droid nodded and went away, leaving them alone.

 

,,I’ll set the course.” said Poe and went to the bridge. He sat in the pilot’s seat and took off, turning the autopilot on and setting the course to D’Qar. Then he went to his room, grabbed his pillows and blankets, did the same in Fae’s room and went back to the cargo hold.

Poe pushed a button to make the force-field wall permeable and gave Fae her blankets and lots of colorful pillows before it came back to it’s original impenetrable state. 

He put his own on the floor next to the cage.

 

,,You’re not going to sleep on the floor.” she said.

 

,,Try and stop me.” Poe winked at her and left her again. He was grabbing some food in the kitchen when the droids came to him. 2V handed him fourteen disabled bugs and BB-8 beeped seriously.

 

,,Good work, you two.” he smiled at them and hurried back to the cargo hold to give Fae food. Then he sat on his blanket, resting his back against one of the crates there and watched his beloved sith eating a terrible sandwich he made her.

 

,,You are so beautiful.” he whispered. 

 

,,Come on, Dameron, don’t make me blush.” she replied in a better mood.

 

,,I want to make you do more than that.” he smirked. She rolled her eyes.

 

,,Now you’re gonna tease me?” she laughed. 

 

,,It doesn’t have to be like that. Just say the word and I’ll let you out.”

 

,,No. It’s too dangerous. I don’t know how fast will she grow.”

Poe furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. He stood up, pushing the button to make the wall permeable again and walked through it. The wall changed again and he was locked inside with her.

 

,,Poe Dameron! Are you crazy?!” she yelled at him. ,,You can’t be here! I might hurt you … or worse!” He took her hands to his and kissed her nose. 

 

,,I trust you. You are strong.”

 

,,You’ll go out. Now.”

 

,,I can’t.” 

 

,,2V!” she called the droid, but nobody came.

 

,,I told our roboguys to go and charge. They will come only to my emergency call.”

 

,,You definitely are the craziest person in the whole universe.”

 

,,But you like me nonetheless.”

 

,,Yeah, I guess I do.” she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. He hugged her tightly. She felt her ribs hurt, but ignored it. She raised her gaze to look at him and he smiled before he kissed her. She returned the kiss hungrily, her hands buried in his dark curls. He pushed her against the force-field wall and she groaned with pain.

 

,,I’m sorry!” Poe apologized, trying to pull away, but she did not let him. 

 

,,Too late, you shouldn’t have come here. Now you’re not going anywhere.” she kissed him again passionately. He smirked against her lips. 

 

,,I want you.” she whispered when he went down to kiss her neck, leaving small marks. He slid his hands under her tee-shirt, pleased with the fact that she was not wearing a bra. She raised her arms so he could take it off easily. 

 

,,You are so gorgeous.” he said when he looked at her half-naked body and went to kiss her neck, her collarbones and then her breasts, playfully touching her nipples with his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his head, holding him tight and breathing heavily. She moaned when he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking a little. Fae grabbed his shirt and he helped her take it off. She pulled him into the kiss, enjoying the sensation of their naked bodies touching. He grabbed her ass and she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling a bulge between his legs growing bigger. 

 

She had to stand back on the ground to unbuckle his belt. Her hands were shaking nervously. Poe took her hands to his.

 

,,Don’t push yourself. We don’t have to do it.” he said with the softest voice he could manage, but his excitement and lust for her were shining through. 

 

,,I want it, I want you. I’m just a little nervous.” she smiled and he kissed her briefly, helping her with his belt and trousers.

 

,,Relax. Everything’s gonna be awesome.” he said and pulled off his trousers along with his underwear, standing completely naked infront of her. She gasped when she saw his hardness and could not help it but touch him. He moaned when she slid her fingers across his lenght and with quick move took off her leggins and panties, leaving her naked as well. She gained confidence and grabbed his hand, leading it between her legs. He slid his finger inside her, gently caressing her clit with his thumb. She moaned and pressed her thighs together, imprisoning Poe’s hand between her legs. 

 

,,My hot little sith, so damn wet.” Poe said and freed his hand. He licked his finger and she watched him, biting her lip. She looked so damn good that way … he was barely holding himself from taking what he wanted, what he  _ needed _ so bad, brutally and mercilessly.

He grabbed her ass again and she hugged him with her legs, feeling his tip brushing over her entrance. 

 

,,I need you, Fae’lya, I need you so much. I can’t stop.” He mumbled to the skin of her shoulder and thrusted into her without warning. She gasped in surprise and breathed away the pain. Poe did not stop, drowning in his lust he was fucking her against her cell’s wall. He adjusted himself a little, hitting one particular spot that made her scream in pleasure. All the pain and awkwardness was away and she pulled him into the sloppy kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her hands into his perfect dark curls and kissed him now and then between her moans. She tried to move against him, but he was holding her so tight she could not. She was completely in his power, and even when it was her who was usually powerful and dominant in her life, she liked being completely at Poe’s mercy. 

 

,,Oh, yes!” escaped Poe’s lips and she smiled at the thought he was feeling so good because of her. Suddenly something snapped inside her and she could feel his emotions again. It was so overwhelming it automatically send her to the edge and she collapsed in enormous orgasm, quickly followed by Poe. It felt strange when she felt him pulsing inside her, spilling his seed, but she instantly fell in love with the sensation. They fell apart and Poe’s mind came back from the paradise. He noticed there was blood everywhere and his eyes widened.

 

,,You … Fae, you … you were a virgin?” Poe said with surprised voice. She just nodded, feeling embarrassed. 

 

,,I’m so sorry I was so rough. You should’ve said something! I assumed… you seemed experienced... “

 

,,I was a virgin, not a Jedi. I did a lot of things … I’ve just never been with a man like this, until now. Please, don’t feel bad about it. I wanted it as much as you did!”

 

,,I don’t feel bad… more like honored to be your first. I just wish I knew it… I’d make it a lot nicer for you.” 

 

,,It was beautiful. And even if it wasn’t, I think you’ll have plenty of opportunities to make it right.” She kissed him. ,, Because it looks like you’re not going to let me go crazy and die miserably.” She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his hairy chest. 

 

,,Damn right, babe.” 

 

She pulled away, took his hand and walked to the wall of her cell that was also part of the hull of the ship. She pushed a button and the wall opened, revealing tiny bathroom. Walking inside she turned the shower on, motioning on Poe to join her. They barely fit in there and Fae began to wash the blood from their bodies.

 

,,Wow. Does every Fury have a cell like this?” Poe asked.

 

,,Yeah, I made sure of it. One has to be ready for the worst.” she replied, gently washing his body.

 

,,Now it doesn’t seem so bad to be locked in here.” he laughed and brought her in for a kiss. 

 

They left the shower and she dressed in his tee-shirt and her panties. Poe took only his underwear and they snuggled in Fae’s blankets and pillows, exchanging sweet kisses. 

 

She made sure to touch his body with every single inch of hers, holding him as tight as possible. 

She was happy. Yeah, Kylo Ren beat her, she failed her mission to recover the Dread seed and now was waiting for her descent into madness while becoming a traitor. But she had Poe in her arms and nothing else seemed to matter. The whole universe and all it’s problems were far far away. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
